Rumbo al Sur
by Senshivisa
Summary: [Capitulo 13 Al fin de la batalla...Mis manos estan vacias...no, ya no lo estan]Un hombre se encuentra con la mujer menos indicada, en el momento más indicado. [Universo Alterno][Serena y Darien].
1. Dos Mulas

Rumbo al Sur

I. Dos mulas

El Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el calor era asfixiante y sobre todo por el hecho de cruzar las montañas en a caballo, para llega a un pueblo, en el que solo se llega de esta forma. Mientras aquel hombre cabalgaba, a lo lejos escucho gritos

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Suéltenme!

-JAjaja

-Eres una mujer hermosa

-Jejeje

-¡No! ¡Por favor no!

-Acércate. Vas a conocer a un hombre

-Jajaja

Aquel hombre desmonto y se dirigió a donde provenían los gritos. Era una pequeña cañada; pudo observar a una mujer semidesnuda que forcejeaba para que tres hombres no le quitaran el último trozo de tela que cubría su blanca piel

-Te vamos a tratar bien cariño

-Vamos a aportar a ver quien se la queda

-¡no!

-¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!-Cantaban los ebrios hombres alrededor de la aterrada mujer, de pronto, escucharon un disparo y una voz que les decía

-Se acabo la fiesta.- Después del silencio, uno de los tres hombres dijo

-¡Oye! No se quien rayos eres, pero no arruines la diversión. ¿Seguro puedes con los tres?

-Aquí tenemos una botella de buen wisky esperando por ti, y además…-Dijo el otro, en el momento en que el tercero se escondía tras unos matorrales para disparar su arma. Pero aquel hombre era más rápido de lo que creían, disparo y mato a dos de ellos. El tercero al ver lo sucedido, tomo por el cuello a la mujer y le apunto a la cien diciendo:

-¿Ahora que vas a hacer? Tal vez me mates, pero te aseguro que no vas a poder disfrutarla…a menos que te guste divertirte con un cadáver.- Al no obtener respuesta alguna, disparo hacia una enorme roca tras la cual se encontraba aquel desconocido. Inmediatamente cayó a sus pies un cartucho de dinamita. El hombre soltó a su presa, y corrió para tratar de protegerse de la explosión. Pero fue inútil, ya que aquel hombre salio de su "escondite" y dio tres disparos. El hombre callo fulminado a un costado de la mujer. Mientras ella veía al hombre que expiraba, el otro llego hasta ella y apago la dinamita. La asustada mujer retrocedió

-Será mejor que se vista…oh el sol la va a quemar-Dijo él

-E-ellos, Ellos dijeron que me matarían.-Dijo llorando la mujer.-Que me matarían si los acusaba.- Mientras ella decía esto, aquel hombre se acerba a ella.

-Bueno, ahora ya no podrán decir nada. Vístase.- Dijo el mientras caminaba hacia los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Reviso sus pertenencias. Tomo cigarrillos y recargas para las armas que llevaban en sus vestiduras. Tomo la botella de vino y dio un trago, cuando escucho

-Es un buen hombre.-Cuando escucho esto volteo hacia quien le hablaba, su rostro se desencajo totalmente.-Toda mi vida le pediré al Señor que lo proteja de todo mal…

-Santo…cielo.-Dijo el

-También pediré que durante toda su vida obtenga lo que quiere.-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba. El hombre bajo la botella de vino y la observo de arriba abajo. Vestía hábitos, negros con blancos y una reluciente cruz que bien podría ser de oro en la cintura.

-Por todos los diablos… ¿pero que rayos hace una monja aquí?

-Tengo una misión. En las afueras una monja esta salvo entre matones y ladrones. Pude haber evitado a esos hombres pero decidí pedirles comida-Dijo ella

-Y… ¿se la ofrecieron?

-No.-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Debieron quedar algunas sobras…

-No. NO podría comer en estos momentos

-Pero…Seguro le caería bien un poco de wiskey.-Dijo el ofreciéndole la botella

-¿Whiskey…? ¿Yo? Gracias, pero no. No puedo

-Ah…bien. ¿Es su mula?-Pregunto el señalando al animal atado a un árbol

-Si

-Sin provisiones, casi sin agua… ¿Cómo esperaba resistir?

-Tenia esperanza en que el señor proveería

-¿Qué? ¿De tipos como estos?

-También lo trajo a usted.- El hombre la vio por debajo de la pestaña del sombrero

-¿ donde se dirige?

-Al norte

-¿Al norte?

-Bueno pues… yo voy al sur. Así que preparare los caballos y me iré.-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus animales

-Pero…Pero primero debemos sepultarlos.-Dijo ella tras de el.-No podemos abandonarlos sin darles una cristiana sepultura

-Ja. Después de cómo la trataron siente que lo merecen

-claro que si

-Hay, esta mal de la cabeza

-¿Tiene una pala?

- Hermana, eleve sus ojos al cielo-Dijo el viendo un par de zopilotes que surcaban por los aires.-Dígame si ellos son o no criaturas del Señor.

-Por supuesto que si

-Entonces porque quiere privarlos de su alimento…

-¿Tiene una pala?-volvió a preguntar

-Si. En mi mochila en la colina

-Entonces, ¿Podría cubrirlos por favor? Por mi tranquilidad, si no le es molesto

-Hermana, no me importo matarlos por usted, pero ni piense que voy a ensuciarme por ellos

-Es terco como mi mula ¿lo sabe?

El asintió con la cabeza y dijo.-Peor.-Y subió a la colina. Sentones en una piedra y observo como la hermana se daba a la tarea de cubrir con piedras los cuerpos inertes de sus agresores.

-¿Le salieron ampollas?-Pregunto mientras la hermana se acercaba a él

-Hay cosas que han dolido más. Gracias hermano.-Dijo entregándole la pala

-Me llamo Darien. Darien Chiba.-Dijo el recibiendo la pala y colocándola en el suelo

-Soy la hermana Serena.

-Bien Hermana Serena, si se aburre de ser monja, podría obtener trabajo como sepulturera. Como algo-Dijo ofreciéndole un trozo de pan con carne.-Esos hombres no sabían pelear, pero uno era un buen cocinero.

-No podría comer nada de ellos. Pero si beber un poco de agua

-Mm. Como guste-Dijo dándole un cantimplora. Ella la tomo y bebió. Bajo con la cantimplora en mano. Llego hasta las tumbas que había erigido y las roció con el vital líquido en forma de bendición. Darien, al ver esto, bajo corriendo y le quito la cantimplora a la Hermana

-¡Usted si que esta loca!

-Déme eso por favor

-Escúcheme bien, si quiere bendecirlos hágalo en seco. No estoy obligado a nada más con usted. Así que ahora…tengo que irme. Aléjese del sol ¿de acuerdo? Oh se vera en problemas.-Dijo el ante la atónita mirada de la hermana

-Adiós, muchas gracias. Valla con Dios.-Dijo ella, a lo que el solo agradeció con el sombrero. Ella se dirigió a su mula, la desato y subió para tomar de nuevo el sendero. Darien todavía estaba preparando a sus bestias,

-Oiga, parece que tiene suerte, la caballería viene hacia acá.-Dijo mostrando un grupo que se veía a lo lejos.- Seguramente podrá viajar con ellos.

-NO

-¿no?

-No. Ellos me buscan.

-¿la buscan? ¿Porque?

-Pedí un préstamo para los rebeldes. Los descubrieron y me vi obligada a huir.

-¿Qué?

-Ayúdeme por favor….

-Rayos…Si no fuera una monja, dejaría que sola se salvara.


	2. Inicia el Viaje

**Rumbo al Sur**

**II. Inicia el viaje**

-Bien. Haga lo que le diga. Primero quítese esa cruz que brilla como un espejo. Tráigame ese caballo y sígame.-Dijo encaminándose de nuevo a la cañada. Cuando llego, comenzó a quitar las piedras que cubrían uno de los cuerpos.- ¡Que lata con esta monja!

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?-Grito la hermana que llegaba con el caballo

-Lo hago por usted.-Dijo sacando el cadáver de entre las piedras.-Es algo…que ninguna monja estaría dispuesta a hacer.-Dicho esto subió el cadáver al caballo; dando un fuerte golpe con un vara, el animal salio corriendo.

-Vallamos despacio. No quiero que agitemos el fondo del río más de lo necesario.-Dijo el mientras avanzaban en el cause del río montados en sus bestias.

-¿Porque ato a ese hombre a el caballo?

-Porque… un caballo con jinete deja huellas más profundas, con algo de suerte la caballería seguirá a esas huellas; coma esto.-dijo dando un trozo de pan.-Antes le dije que debía comer algo. Si su estomago sigue haciendo ruido nos seguirá toda la caballería.

-Sabe que esos ruidos no se oyen muy lejos.

-Mmm

-¿Por qué esta tan molesto conmigo¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Eh…Nada pero…una monja no debería ser tan bonita

-El como sea no es importante. Me case con nuestro Señor

-Eso es lo que me molesta exactamente hermana. Disculpe mi franqueza

-No me ofende Hermano Darien

-No me diga hermano.-Dijo el viendo molesto a la monja

-Esta bien. Disculpe.- Después de cabalgar por más tiempo, dejaron el cauce del río. Darien subió a unas rocas desde las cuales pudo ver que la caballería les daba alcance. El que comandaba dio una orden; se separaron en dos tantos, uno se dirigió hacia donde Darien y la Hermana Serena se encontraban y otro en el lado opuesto

-Se separaron, nos van a alcanzar.-Dijo el cuando llego donde se encontraba la hermana. Monto en el caballo y avanzo.-Yo que usted no me quedaría ahí Hermana. Vamos.- Dicho esto, Serena montada en su mula lo siguió. Cabalgaron hasta llegar a una hacienda abandonada.

-No los perderemos.-Dijo el desmontando.-Usted entre ahí. Al disparar talvez no le de a todos, pero llamare su atención. Entre ahí y salga por el otro lado

-A sido un amigo increíble Señor Darien.-Dijo ella bajando de la mula.-Valla con Dios

-A el no lo meta en esto. Dese prisa.-Acto seguido ella entro con la mula en lo que alguna vez fue una habitación. Se encontraba con el techo derrumbado, maleza había crecido dentro. No bien había avanzado unos pasos, cuando escucho un sonido algo peculiar. Se detuvo y…

-No puedo entrar ahí.-Dijo en voz baja

-¿Por qué no?

-Hay una víbora.- Darien entro en el lugar, lo inspecciono y se encontró con el reptil. Una víbora de cascabel

-Di adiós amiga…-Dijo el acercándose al animal. Saco una daga, y cuando el animal se dispuso a atacar, el ágilmente prenso la cabeza de esta con la suela de la bota y le corto la cabeza. El peligro había pasado

-Tome, talvez le puede servir de alimento si hace falta.-Dijo dándole el reptil muerto en la mano. Ella lo tomo con miedo y entro con la mula. El por su parte, se dirigió a otro extremo del lugar, entro en otra habitación en ruinas y preparo sus armas, en espera de la caballería. Los soldados llegaron, inspeccionaron superficialmente el lugar, uno de ellos, a punto de descubrir estaba a la Hermana Serena cuando esta comenzó a mover el cascabel de la serpiente que tenía en la mano. El soldado al escuchar ese sonido salio del lugar. Minutos después, al no "haber encontrado a nadie", la caballería salio del lugar. Darien se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde había dejado a la Hermana, cuando llego, ella todavía movía el cascabel de la serpiente

-Valla valla. Lastima que no pueda jugar pokar; lo haría muy bien

-No se como agradecérselo.-Dijo ella todavía sosteniendo el reptil.- Supongo que debe continuar su camino

-Ah…No. Ya casi va a obscurecer. Comamos algo primero ¿Usted cocina?

-Claro

-Bien. Sus difuntos amigos nos donaron algo de café y pan. Pero antes creo que…-Y le quito el animal de las manos.-Debería prender el fuego.-Dicho esto se adentro en el lugar. La noche había caído ya, Serena y Darien, estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera

-Es increíble que una serpiente sea tan deliciosa

-Tenga. Usted primero.-Dijo Darien dándole un jarro con café. Ella tomo un sorbo

-Gracias

-Dijo que iba al norte. ¿A algún lado en particular?

-Busco alguno de los grupos rebeldes. Con ellos estaré segura

-Usted ¿de donde viene?

-De San Antonio

-¿San Antonio¿Vivió ahí?

-Si

-Hay una base de la caballería en San Antonio

-Si. Al lado del convento

-Y…de casualidad no sabe cuantos soldados habrá en el campamento?

-Como unos doscientos cincuenta y un cañón

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-En el convento necesitábamos dinero, así que nos pagaban para que les hiciéramos la comida. La madre superiora nos asigno la labor a otra hermana y a mí. Yo iba tres veces a la semana. Los odio. Como los odio

-No es pecado sentir odio?

-No cuando es a algo maligno

-El campamento es grande?

-Dos pisos. Hace tiempo fue una hacienda

-¿Una de esas construcciones con patio abierto?

-Un hermoso patio

-Centinelas

-Día y noche

-Hermana, va a hacerme ir despacio, pero la llevare con uno de esos grupos rebeldes que esta buscando

-¿Usted pertenece a alguno?

-Mmm. Hasta que me paguen si-Dijo encendiendo un puro

-¿Qué¿Un pago en…oro?

-Pongámoslo así: si me pagaran con gallinas les metería un plomazo en la cabeza

-Pero los rebeldes son demasiado pobres

-Llegue a un arreglo para idear un plan para atacar el campamento. Si funciona obtengo la mitad del tesoro que esos soldados tienen bajo su resguardo

-No lo hace por estar a favor de su causa

-Ni por la suya, ni por la de nadie.-Dijo el levantándose.-Pase dos años en el ejercito, ahora solo lo que me interesa es el dinero fácil

-¿Si es lo único que le importa porque se enlisto en el ejercito?

-Todos cometemos una estupidez en la vida

-Sr. Darien

-Mm.

-En quince días tienen un festejo. Es una fecha en la que hacen una fiesta para olvidarse de su trabajo. Todos se embriagan

-Oh muy bien. Esa información pondrá el oro en mi bolsillo. Debo celebrarlo.- Y se dirigió hacia donde estaban atados los caballos, no sin antes tirar el puro que fumaba.

-Bueno, voy a abandonarlo un momento.-Y se adentro en la maleza

-Esta bien. Pero no se aleje mucho, talvez aya otra serpiente

-Esperemos que no.-Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que levantaba el puro que darien había tirado.

-Y no voy a voltear. No se preocupe

-Es todo un caballero Sr. Chiba.-Siguió caminando y llego hasta donde se encontraba una piedra. Desde ahí pudo observar como darien abría una botella que llevaba en la montura. Se sentó en la misma, y se dispuso a fumar una y otra vez aquel trozo de tabaco. Unos minutos después, regreso hasta donde estaba Darien, ya sentado en suelo

-No tendrá mucha experiencia de dormir en el suelo

-Estoy muy cansada, dormiré.-Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro mientras sacaba el crucifijo que llevaba en sus hábitos.

-Para estar tan cansada tiene una expresión muy feliz

-Fue un milagro que me halla salvado Sr. Chiba.-Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sobre la manta tendida en el suelo

-Ese no fue un milagro. Fue un accidente y hay muchos en la vida.-Dijo el mientras fumaba otro puro

-No. Si fue un milagro

-Esta bien. Dos hombres en una montaña, un rayo cae y mata solo a uno. Ese es un accidente, no un milagro

-¿Entonces usted no cree en los milagros?

-Bueno…recuerda a ese hombre esta mañana…si el hubiera tomado el cartucho de dinamita y me lo hubiera devuelto antes de matarlo, ese si habría sido un milagro.-Ella rió muy dulcemente

-Da gusto oír su risa Hermana

-¿A caso cree que las monjas no reímos?

-No se. Jamás pase la noche con una monja

-Descanse Sr. Darien.-Dijo ella envolviéndose en la manta y ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa a aquel hombre.-Y le agradezco nuevamente por todo.- Darien solo la observo de arriba abajo.

Continuara…..


	3. Continuando el viaje

**Rumbo al Sur**

**III. Continuando el viaje**

**-Hermana, despierte. Debemos irnos.**-Dijo Darien moviendo con la punta de la bota a la hermana que estaba en el suelo

**-No puede dejarme dormir un poco más**.-Respondió ella

**-Si quiere seguir conmigo no**

**-¡Mmm hay! Me duele todo**.- Dijo ella retirando la manta que le cubría.- **En mi vida había cabalgado tanto. ¿Me ayuda a levantar? **-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella. El la miro con algo de recelo y después la halo. Ya de pie ella continúo

**-¡Hay! Cada músculo me duele. Va a ser imposible que continúe hoy.-** Dijo estirándose

**-Yo lo hago desde que amanece hasta que anochece. Tendrá que seguirme el paso.**-Dijo el dando una taza de café a la mujer**.-Se sentirá mejor cuando lleve un par de horas en su mula.**-Decía mientras se acercaba a la fogata encendida

**-Prepara un muy buen café Sr. Chiba**

**-Un hombre solo debe cuidar de si mismo**

**-¿No tiene esposa?**

**-NO**

**-¿La tuvo?**

**-NO.-**Dijo el tirando el resto del liquido contenido en la cafetera sobre las ardientes llamas

**-¿La desea?**

**-NO.**-Dijo el mirando de reojo

**-¿NO le hace falta una mujer, una compañera?**

**-¿Para que?**

**-Darle hijos, cuidar de usted, honrar su nombre…**

**-¿Y pedirme que deje el vino, que deje de beber…que busque empleo y escuchar sus quejas todo el día? No. Gracias**

**-Es una vida solitaria**

**-Una gran vida. Mujeres cuando quiero, las que quiero**

**-¿Usted hermana¿No ha deseado lo que toda mujer?-**Dijo dirigiéndose hacia las bestias seguido por Serena

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Un hombre que le haga el amor **(en el buen sentido de la palabra) **tener hijos**

**-Yo tengo una vida diferente**

**-Pero que pasa con todos esos sentimientos que su Dios le dio a cada mujer. **

**-Bueno, somos humanas claro. **

**-Y nunca se ha preguntado como es estar con un hombre.**-Dijo él mientras levantaba las mantas del suelo**.- ¿Qué hay de antes de convertirse en monja¿Estuvo con uno?**

**-NO**

**-Alguno la beso**

**-No**

**-¿Sabe? Todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida son mentirosas, pero nunca pensé que una monja lo fuera**

**-Tiene razón. Pero yo solo cambie unas complicaciones por otras**

**-Le voy a ser sincero hermana.**-Dijo colocando la montura en la mula.-**Realmente me hubiera gustado conocerla antes de que hubiera tomado los hábitos**.-Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, a lo que ella respondió con una tierna sonrisa, sobre su sonrojado rostro.

Horas después, llegaban a las afueras de un pueblo. Por el camino se encontraba una pequeña capilla con un crucifijo en ella. La Hermana se detuvo de inmediato, bajo de la mula y se postro frente a la imagen

**-¿Qué hace?-**Pregunto el

**-Debo decir una oración en esta cruz**.- Dijo ella mientras se "persignaba".

**-Ya rezo anoche y esta mañana. ¡Se le van a gastar!**

**-Es un pecado pasar una cruz sin oración**

**-Si lo hace con los ojos cerrados no**

**-Basta Sr. Chiba**

**-Bueno. Es una cruz pequeña, que sea una pequeña oración.**- Minutos después, la hermana termino su oración. Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al centro del pueblo. Compraron algunos víveres, hicieron algunas preguntas y continuaron con su viaje.

La noche llego, así que se detuvieron en un paraje para descansar. Serena dormía, cuando de pronto

**-Súbase al árbol.**-Dijo Darien con voz queda y parado junto a la Hermana

**-¿Árbol¿Por qué?**- Dijo ella entre sueños, a lo que el respondió halándola y levantándola

**-Por favor Sr. Chiba, me da miedo estar en lugares altos**

**-Vea hacia arriba.-**Dijo el tomando por la cintura a la hermana**.-Creo que hay un gato montes por aquí, así que suba**. **Disculpe hermana.- **Dijo el poniendo su mano en el "derriere" de la hermana, para empujarla hacia arriba del árbol. Mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por no mirar hacia abajo, Darien, tomo de la montura un costal con pólvora.

**-¿Qué esta haciendo?**-Pregunto Serena abrazada a las ramas del árbol

**-Si uno no lo ve, no puede matarlo**.-Dijo él mientras hacia un circulo en el suelo con la pólvora.- **¿Qué esta haciendo hermana?**-Pregunto el sentándose junto al árbol

**-Miro arriba**

**-Bien. Dejemos de hablar.**-Dijo el encendiendo el puro que había puesto en su boca**.-Si ha de presentarse que lo haga ahora.-**Después, con el mismo fósforo, encendió la pólvora. El fuego hizo su trabajo y se formo un circulo de llamas que alumbraba gran parte del lugar**.- ¿Qué diablos?- **Dijo el al observar un grupo de mujeres y niños.**- ¿Qué hacen aquí esas mujeres? **–Serena fijo su vista hacia aquel grupo y grito

**-Oigan. Soy monja. El señor estaba tratando de proteger a nuestros animales**

**-Vamos. Ya puede bajar.-** Dijo Darien.-**Dese vuelta, la bajare.-** Dicho esto, la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a bajar

**- Listo.- **Después, ella se dirigió hacia el grupo

**-Amigos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan noche?**

**-Venimos huyendo de los franceses que están en la estación de San Luís.- **Dijo una de ellas

**-Están esperando el tren que va para Santa Maria**

**-¿Santa Maria? Es ahí donde me dirijo.**-Le dijo Darien a Serena.- **Los hombres que me contrataron están escondidos ahí. Tenemos que averiguar a que van a Santa Maria**

**-Descuide. Creo que lo sabremos pronto**

**-Es un largo camino a San Luís. Será mejor que durmamos un poco.-** Dijo el a lo que ella se volvió a dirigir al grupo

-**Muchas Gracias. Vayan con Dios.- **Y las mujeres se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella volvió a recostarse en la manta sobre el suelo

-**Ah! Por cierto hermana, le debo una disculpa, cuando la ayude a subir al árbol…**

**-No es necesario que lo haga Sr. Chiba. En emergencias la iglesia concede dispensas**.-Dijo ella mientras se cubría con otra manta

**-Además…no es pecado que me haya subido con las manos en mi trasero (Pido disculpas por el lenguaje)**

**-¿Qué?-**Dijo el volteando sorprendido hacia la mujer**.- ¿Donde aprendió a hablar así?**

**-¿Así como?**

**-Trasero**

**-Oh. En el convento.-** Dijo ella volteando a ver al hombre**.- La hermana Mina nos enseño diferentes palabras para cada parte del cuerpo. A eso le dijo trasero.- **Dijo ella dando una palmada en salva sea la parte

-**Y ¿de donde es esa dichosa hermana Mina?**

**-Nueva Orleáns ¿Por qué?**

**-Ja. Quisiera saber que es lo que era antes de convertirse en monja.-**Dijo el con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos llegaron a lo que hasta hace poco, era la estación de San Luís y ahora era un campamento militar ocupado por los franceses. Darien observaba desde lo lejos en una pequeña colina, mientras Serena, que halaba a su mula, se adentraba entre las tiendas de campaña, las fogatas y los soldados

**-Bonjour mademoiselle.-** Dijo uno de los soldados

**-Bonjour.-**Respondió ella. Mientras caminaba, pudo observar como un hombre era fusilado por los soldados. Y después, como una mujer corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de aquel pobre hombre. De pronto, un soldado salio de las oficinas de la estación y al verla corrió hacia ella.

**-S'il vous plaît elle vient. Un fonctionnaire ce mourant.- **dijo el soldado estando frente a ella

-**No le entiendo.-**Dijo Serena

**-Por favor venga, un oficial esta muriendo.-**Respondió de nuevo el hombre, y la tomo por el brazo**.-Cuiden el animal**.- le dijo a dos soldados que estaban justo tras de la hermana. Después la condujo apresuradamente a las oficinas mientras decía: **-Aunque no sea un sacerdote creo que podrá darle ayuda espiritual.-** Así llegaron a la puerta del lugar. – **El coronel esta muy enfermo.-** Entraron en el lugar, había una especie de biombo pequeño, tras el cual, estaba un cama y varios soldados a su alrededor. El soldado aquel dijo algo al doctor que revisaba al hombre, cuando este se movió, la hermana quedo sorprendida. En ese momento, el soldado le hizo una seña y ella llego hasta el lecho. Lo vio por unos segundos y después tomo el crucifijo que portaba en la cintura y lo puso sobre el hombre aquel. Después se arrodillo y hizo una especie de bendición al hombre aquel y dijo con las manos elevadas al cielo

**-Recibe a este humilde ciervo en la paz de tú reino, madre de Dios.-** Y dicho esto se persigno. Tomo de nuevo el crucifijo y lo beso. De pronto, el hombre aquel abrió los ojos y dijo

**-¡Desgraciada¡Maldita embustera!-** Ella prontamente puso el crucifijo sobre la boca del hombre y dijo

**-Bese la cruz. Bese la Cruz!**

**-Hermana, debe disculparlo. Esta delirando**.-Dijo el soldado, en ese momento el hombre dejo de respirar**.-Por favor perdónelo.**

**-Esta perdonado. Lo perdono de todo corazón.-** Dicho esto, volvió a colocar el crucifijo en el torso desnudo del hombre y cerró los ojos de este.**-Ahora está con Dios.**

Poco después, Serena montada en su mula, llegaba hasta la pequeña colina donde se encontraba Darien esperándola. El salio a su encuentro,

**-Her…?** -pero ella no lo tomo en cuenta y paro hasta estar frente al caballo de el. Bajo del animal y buco desesperada en la montura

**-Rayos**.- Dijo ella y después saco una botella de licor, la abrió y la bebió como si fuera lo ultimo que tomaría en su vida. De pronto escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella, volteo y vio que era Darien a lo que ella tosió y dijo**.- ¿No se como puede beber esto?**- Y volvió a empinarse la botella

**-Si bebe tanto se va a embriagar hermana.-** Dijo el quitándole la botella.**- ¿Qué le paso?**

**-Fui reconocida. Eso es lo que paso**

**-¿Por quien?**

**-Jama he tenido tanto miedo.-**Dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.**- Ya me veía fusilada**

**-¿Pero quien la reconoció¿Qué ocurrió?**

**-Murió.-**Dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

**-¿Pero de que rayos habla?**

**-Me pidieron darle conforte espiritual al coronel que esta muriendo de fiebre. Cuando lo vi, casi me desmayo. Es uno de los oficiales a quien enseñe español en el fuerte de San Antonio. ¡Hay gracias a Dios que los otros¡Ninguno creyó lo que me dijo!**

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?**

**-eh?... Traidora**

**-Bueno, el murió; ya esta a salvo. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguo? **

**-Están esperando el tren que llega hoy para Santa Maria para cargarlo de municiones y víveres.**

**-Bien hecho hermana.-**Dijo el con una leve sonrisa**.- Entre este lugar y San Luís habrá un pequeño desfiladero. Y donde hay uno debe haber un puente. Solo debemos llegar ahí antes que el tren.-** Dijo tomando un trago de licor

**-¿Va a quemarlo?**

**-No. Voy a volarlo junto con el tren. Vamos. Monte. Tendrá que cabalgar o tendré que abandonarla**

**-No estoy intoxicada.-**Dijo ella poniéndose de pie

**-Pues debería. Es demasiado whisky antes del desayuno**

**-Mi fe en el Señor lo volverá agua.-** Dijo ella y se dirigió hacia su bestia. El solo la miro con recelo y monto en su caballo

**-Démonos prisa. Jamás he visto volar un tren en mil pedazos.-** Dijo ella azuzando al animal con la vara que llevaba en la mano.

Así pues, aquel hombre y la monja, continuaron con su largo camino.

* * *

**_Bueno, pues aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de esta ¿como sera¿Descabellada o inconsebible historia? Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero sigan leyendo y como siempre, (en tono suplicante) les pido que dejen reviews ¿vale?._**

**_Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos (pido disculpas, no soy muy buena en esto)_**

**_sailorinti: Gracias por tú mensaje, espero esta continuación sea de tú agrado_**

**_Daniel San¿Que te puedo decir que no te diaga siempre? Gracias por tomar un poco de tú valioso tiempo en leer lo que tu humilse servidora se dispone a redactar. _**

**_Sailor Fan: Pues si es una idea loca, pero que le vamos a hacer ¿No dicen que todo se parece a su dueño? (en este caso autor). Solo espero sigas leyendo esta "locuas historia"._**

**_Aya-starmoon: Espero te siga agradando esta historia. Y comosiempre espero tús comentarios_**

**_marinlucero-chiba: Espero que con este capitulo, se vayan despejando las dudas con respecto a la epoca y lugar donde se desarrolla la historia. Con respecto a si Serena finge oh no sobre ser hermana, lo dejo para despues, asi podre seguir contando con tú lectura._**

**_?0: Espero te siga pareciendo gracioso este capitulo. _**

**_Superfansoy: Yo tampoco me esperaba esta mezcla en los personajes, pero ya ves cuando surgen, surgen._**

_**Espero que seguir contando con su lectura y por supuesto, esperando con ansias sus comentarioas, quejas sugerencias o lo que sea (bueno, lo que sea no).**_

**_Hasta pronto_**

_**Senshivisa**_


	4. La Flecha

**Rumbo al Sur**

**IV. La Flecha**

Es una mañana calurosa, el sol esta en su cenit. No ha pasado un día desde que aquel pistolero y su religiosa acompañante continuaron su viaje en busca del tren a Santa Maria. Caminado por una cañada estaban cuando de pronto

**-¡Aghhhhh!-** Grito Darien cayendo del caballo. Una flecha le había atravesado el hombro izquierdo. Intento sacar la flecha sin éxito. Segundos después, en lo alto de la cañada, apareció un gran número de indios. Serena prontamente encamino su vestía hacia donde estaba aquel. Este, como pudo, desenfundo el revolver, apunto y dijo

**-¡Quítese de mi línea de fuego Hermana**!

**-¿Puede matarlos con una pistola?-**Dijo ella a lo que el solo bajo el arma, mientras ella sacaba la cruz que traía en sus vestiduras**.-Guárdela. Son Yaquis salvajes y paganos, pero la iglesia ha logrado convertir algunos.-** Dicho esto, ella levanto la cruz a la altura de su rostro, mientras el enfundaba de nuevo el arma**.- ¿Puede subir al caballo?**-Pregunto

**-L-lo intentare.**- Dijo el con un gran esfuerzo mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el suelo

**-Avíseme cuando lo haga**.-Dijo ella mientras movía el crucifijo hacia donde se encontraban los hombres aquellos**.-Tenga cuidado de no mostrar dolor ni debilidad**.-Decía ella mientras el con gran esfuerzo montaba al caballo**.-No se queje cuando estemos cerca ¿Se montó?**

**-Ya.-**Contesto el. Comenzaron a avanzar, y a acercarse a los Yaquis. Uno de estos estaba punto de lanzar otra flecha, ahora contra ella, pero el jefe lo detuvo y a una orden suya, todos se fueron. Luego de esto, la hermana condujo al caballo de él herido hasta un árbol. Ayudo al hombre a desmontar y lo dejo bajo la sombra del mismo. Después, el le indico que recogiera un poco de musgo que había a la orilla del riachuelo.

**-"¡Un día yo mate a un señor, y muerto estuvo mejor!"-**cantaba el**.-Ah, trajo el musgo.-**Dijo cuando la hermana se acerco a él con su sombrero lleno de musgo

**-Si.**-Dijo ella arrodillándose junto a él

**-Evitara que la carne se pudra**

**-¿Pero que debo hacer con el?**

**-Ah! Se lo indicare paso a paso**.-Dijo él mientras tomaba otro trago de whisky.**-Primero debo emborracharme más de lo que estoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me dieron?**

**-Me lo pregunto hace diez minutos**

**-¿Y que me contestó?**

**-Como una hora**

**-De acuerdo. Haga una ranura en la vara de la flecha. Profunda para que…pueda pasar la pólvora**

**-¿Pólvora?**

**-Pólvora. Así es. Eso cauterizara la herida por dentro**

**-Aaah-**Dijo ella entre sorprendida y aterrada

**-No se si la flecha esta cerca de mi corazón... pero no lo creo. Hay mujeres que dicen que mi corazón no esta donde debería. Bueno, corte ahora…y no se preocupe…si…grito un poco.**-Serena solo lo veía aterrada, pero comenzó a hacer la ranura**.-Vamos hermosa hermana que salvo mi vida de esos…malditos yaquis…no querrá arruinarme el trato.-**Dijo para después tomar otro trago de licor, y continuo cantando.-"**Un pastor yo conocí si si"…aghh…se que no es una linda canción pero es la única que se me lo suficiente para cantarla…**

**-No me importa que cante**.-Dijo Serena sumergida en su labor

**-Tiene un hermoso carácter…"Un pastor yo conocí si si, que me hablo del paraíso so so…por mi…" Quiero otra botella.-**Dijo tirando la botella vacía al suelo**.-Mas whisky…aghh.-** Y acto seguido la hermana se levanto y saco de las monturas otra botella de licor

-**Ya solo queda esta botella.-**Dijo ella quitando el corcho con los dientes

-¿**Solo una?**

**-Si.-**Dijo dándole la botella, y continuando con su labor

**-Ah… es muy malo hermana…siento mucho no poder compartirla Hermana. Usted debe estar consciente **

**-Ou**

**-"y después de ese pastor el comisario llego hecho bala por doquier y mato a su mujer. El pastor lo excomulgo y al diablo lo mando, ese si que era un pastor "…dese prisa**

**-Termine.-**Dijo ella exhausta

**-No esta mal.-**Dijo el viendo de reojo hacia el hombro

-**Y ahora que.-** Dijo ella pasando el brazo por su sudorosa frente

-**Corte la vara, justo aquí.-**Dijo mostrando con el brazo

**-¿Cortarla?**

**-Si .-** Acto seguido, ella comenzó a pasar el puñal por alrededor de la vara

**-¿La corto ya?**

**-Aja.-**Inmediatamente serena trozo la vara en dos.-**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**.-Dijo tomando otro trago de licor

-**Más de una hora**

**-Ah…el maldito tren…el tren viene en camino. Lo se….Ayúdeme a subir…para sentarme bien.-**dijo, y ella obedeció, el puso una mano sobre su cuello y cuando ya lo hubo sentado bien, quedaron frente a frente, el dijo**.-Usted es una hermosa mujer, hermana Serena. Se siente como una hermosa mujer y huele como una hermosa mujer**

**-Basta Señor chiba.-**Dijo ella con el rostro bajo

**-No puedo evitar decir que…la primera vez que la vi… usted estaba casi desnuda.-**continuo diciendo el sin quitar su mano del cuello de la mujer

-**Debe olvidarlo**

**-No puedo olvidarlo mi hermosa hermana. No quiero olvidarlo…Cada noche cuando nos recostamos uno junto al otro me la imagino así y…quisiera estirarme y tocarla… sostenerla y sentirla…**

**-Lo perdono porque se que si no estuviera ebrio no hablaría así **

**-Tal vez…Tal vez así es, pero no puede impedir que un hombre desee…como desearía que no fuera una monja**

**-Basta Señor Chiba**

**-De acuerdo.-**Dijo el viéndola a los ojos y después retiro el brazo.-**Déme la pólvora de la bolsa de mi montura.-**Ella se levanto y busco en la montura.-**No se me acerque hasta que le diga.-**Dijo el sacando un puro de su bolsillo y prendiéndole fuego**.-Ponga un poco en su mano…y deje la bolsa allí.-**Dijo mientras Serena colocaba un poco de pólvora en su mano**.-La ranura. Llénela bien.-**Dijo el, a lo que ella comenzó a llenar la ranura que había hecho en la flecha con el polvo negro**.-Así esta bien… y ahora, la parte difícil…debe ser en el momento preciso. En cuanto encienda la pólvora…empuje la flecha y pásela por el otro lado**

**-¡Hay!... ¿Y con que la empujo?**

**-Saque…el cuchillo; la parte plana en la flecha…pegue con la pistola; por favor hermana, pegue con fuerza…debe salir derecha**

**-¿Qué pasara si no sale?-**Dijo ella con voz quebrada y viendo los "instrumentos" que debía utilizar

**-Será mejor que salga…porque si no sale…la flecha se romperá dentro mió; y se que usted es una buena sepulturera pero…**

**-Bien, ya entendí…pero que hago con el musgo**

**-Tape la herida…por ambos lados…métalo unos dos centímetros; ahora…un ultimo trago** **y…dependerá de usted.-**Dijo empinado la botella.

La hermana se levanto y se retiro unos centímetros de el. Tomo su crucifijo, se persigno y comenzó a hacer una oración con el crucifijo en su rostro

**-¿Esta rezando por mi?**

**-Eh...Si**

**-Valla. Debo estar realmente ebrio…No puedo creerlo, me parece un gesto tierno.-** Dijo él, a lo que ella dejo su crucifijo y regreso a su lado**.-Y otra cosa, la pólvora estallara cuando la encienda. Así que tenga cuidado. Ahora…cargue los animales. Partiremos cuando me saque la flecha.-** Dicho esto, ella se arrodillo y tomo el cuchillo y la pistola, el tomo el puro y pregunto.**- ¿Lista?-** Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, el prendió la pólvora y ella pego en el cuchillo con la pistola, empujando el palo que salio del otro lado, provocando que Darien cayera de lado por el dolor. Ella prontamente se puso de pie, se coloco tras el y halo con fuerza la madera. El produjo un gemido y quedo inconsciente. Ella tomo la botella de whisky y bebió, después, coloco el musgo y con un trozo de manta, inmovilizo el hombro. Tiempo después, ella se acercaba halando las bestias

**-Sr. Chiba.-**Dijo acercándose a el**. -Sr. Chiba. Se olvida del tren con las provisiones francesas. Debe hacerlo explotar.**

El abrió los ojos, estaba algo confundido

-**¿Cuánto ah pasado?**

**-Horas**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Se desmayo. **

**-Pero…porque no me despertó.-**Dijo el apoyándose en el árbol para ponerse de pie

**-Bueno, es que yo creí…**

**-¿creyó? Al diablo con lo que creyó. NO puedo creer lo que ha hecho. Me defraudo hermana.-**Dijo el dirigiéndose a su caballo, seguido por la hermana, que solo veía como trataba de montar

**-¿Por qué no se sube al caballo?**

**-Porque…-**Dijo el y después apoyo el pie en una piedra, subió al caballo y a punto estaba de caer, cuando ella lo detuvo

**-Esta demasiado ebrio. Tendré que montar con usted. Sosténgase bien.-**Dijo ella subiendo al caballo.-**Apóyese contra mi. Vamos.-**Dijo ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de los de el.-**Haga que su caballo se mueva**

**-Ah…es agradable estar en los brazos de una linda monja. ¿Usted que dice hermana?-** Dijo el al mismo tiempo que el caballo comenzaba su marcha, seguido por las otras dos bestias

**-La iglesia lo permite por su seguridad pero…no piense propasarse.**

**-Le pido disculpas Hermana. Sinceramente**

* * *

**_Esperemso les halla agradado este capitulo._**

**_ Ahora bien, vamos con los agradeciemientos._**

****

**_Marinlucero-chiba: Me parece perfecto que ya hallas ubicado la etapa en que se situa esta historia, por lo tanto, ya tendras una idea de los "porvenires" de esta tortuosa pareja. (no sobra decir, que espero tú comentario)_**

**_aya-starmoon: Gracias por tú comentario, esperemos, como bien dices, seguir mejorando, y seguir contando con tú lectura y comentarios._**

**_Sailor Fan: Me parece magnifico que sigas leyendo. Por la emoción y el romance, no desesperes. Pronto tendremos alguanas sorpresitas. Es más, consideralo promesa de campaña._**

**_Moon-Chiba: Como dijera el gran PV: Muy agradecida, muy agradecida, muy agradecida; de que hayas tomado un poco de tú tiempo en leer esta (si) loca historia. Esperemos, y siga siendo de tú agrado. Y como siempre, "estaremos" esperando tús comentarios._**

**_ Y de igual forma, muy agradecida a todos aquellos que han leido y que por una u otra razón, no han podido dejar su comentario._**

****

**_Hasta pronto_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	5. El Puente

♠ ♠ ♠ **Rumbo al Sur ♠ ♠ ♠**

**V. El puente**

Después de varias horas andando a caballo, al fin Sor Serena y el hombre que "lleva" en sus hombros, logran vislumbrar un puente sobre el cual atraviesan vías del ferrocarril.

**-Mire ese puente. No podría ser mejor**.- Dijo el

**-Es un milagro.-** Continuo ella

**-Buen lugar para un accidente.-** Dijo el, y siguieron hasta llegar bajo el puente. Ya habiendo desmontado

**-¿Es suficiente este pequeño paquete de dinamita?-** Pregunto ella, atando los cartuchos del dicho material

**-Ehh. No si lo pone aquí en la base. Pero si lo pone allá arriba, en esas vigas… ¡Bang!-** Dijo el mostrando lo más alto del puente, y ella observando pregunto

**-¿Y como piensa trepar ese puente, si su hombro esta…?-** Pero no termino la frase por la insinuante mirada de el**.-Oh no. NO señor Chiba.-**dijo ella poniendo la dinamita en el suelo

**-Espere un minuto. Un minuto. NO olvide que le salve la vida**

**-Yo salve la suya hoy**

**-La salve dos veces de los franceses. No lo olvide**

**-Yo también dos veces. ¿Ya olvido la flecha?**

**-¿Qué es lo que hace¿Me abandonara cuando más la necesito¿Qué me dice de la serpiente de cascabel cuando se escondía de los soldados franceses?**

**-Eso fue sencillo. NO había ningún riesgo ahí**

**-¿Acudí o no acudí en su hora de necesidad¡Ahora esta e mi hora de necesidad!**

**-¿Pero que clase de necesidad es la suya¡Se que el dinero es lo único que le importa!**

**-Bueno… ¿y que es más importante que eso?**

**-Mi vida. Si me trepo en ese puente, me caeré.**

**-¡usted es una monja falsa, absurda e hipócrita! Los franceses harán una carnicería, con sus rebeldes, y usted es la única que puede salvarlos. Pero no quiere escalar ese maldito puente, ni para ayudarlos.-** dijo él mientras ella tomaba el crucifijo entre sus manos.- **Eso es hermana, siga rezando. Seguro que su fe le hará volar hasta allá como un pájaro.-**Dijo el tomando del brazo a la hermana, y dirigiéndola hacia el puente.-**Se que la asusta Serena, pero las vigas son fáciles de subir. Usted solamente piense en todas esas vidas cristianas que va a salvar. Tenga fe en esa maravillosa y brillante cruz, y su Dios y todos los santos que estad allá arriba la salvaran. –** Dijo el colocando el manojo de dinamita en el hombro de la hermana

**-Suponga que están conmigo al subir. Pero todavía no me ha dicho como piensa prenderla cuando este ahí.-**Dijo ella observando arriba.

**-Yo me ocupare de eso, puedo usar mi rifle. Ahora…suba.-**Dijo el empujando a la hermana.-**Estoy seguro que el tren esta en camino.-**Dijo mientras la hermana comenzaba a subir contra su voluntad.-**Va bien.-** Dijo cuando la hermana ya había subido unos metros.-**Quiero la dinamita hasta arriba para poder verla con claridad.-**Dijo el mientras ella seguía subiendo y agarrándose fuerte para no caer.-**Eso es hermana.- **Así pasaron otros tantos minutos, entre que la hermana subía y hacia todo lo posible por no mirar hacia abajo, llego a la cima y coloco la carga de dinamita entre las vigas. Otros minutos después, ya en "tierra", la hermana se empinaba la botella bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba al hombre aquel de vino.

**-Nunca lo creí. Nunca creí que lo lograría.-**dijo el observando a la hermana.-**Pero me sorprende más el verla beber ese licor con tal rapidez.-**dijo el, mientras ella pasaba su brazo por la frente y bajaba la botella.-**Ahora quisiera practicar mi tiro…pero sin municiones. Dese vuelta y mire al puente.-**Ordeno el, bajo la molesta mirada de la hermana.-**Vamos, dese vuelta.-** Dicho esto, ella obedeció, y el cargo el rifle sobre el hombro de la hermana**.-Ah…así mismo.-**Dijo moviendo el arma.-**Ahora…cuando se lo indique, quiero que contenga la respiración. Tome el final del cañón, necesito su ayuda.-** Dijo el y ella tomo el objeto.-** ¡Pero no tape la mirilla!-**grito el, y ella movió su mano.-**Bueno, contenga la respiración… ¡ahora!-**Y ella obedeció, contuvo la respiración y el hizo un intento

**-¡así jamás le dará a la dinamita!-**Dijo ella soltando el arma y volteando hacia el hombre

**-Si lo haré**

**-No. Yo vi que el cañón se movió cuando halo el gatillo**

**-¡Se que le daré!**

**-Alce su mano, haber que tan firme esta.-** dijo ella quitándole el rifle. El alzo la mano y ambos vieron como temblaba**.-Aun esta ebrio. Jamás podrá darle**

**-Le daré**

**-Póngale una bala y veamos si puede darle a algo que sea del mismo tamaño.-**Dijo ella regresando el rifle

**-De acuerdo**

**-En la roca de ahí.-**dijo ella señalando atrás.**-Por ahí, la pequeña roca que esta encima de la más grande.-**volvió a decir mostrándole al hombre**.-Veamos si le da. Es del mismo tamaño.**

**-¿Puede hacerlo por mi?**-Dijo el dándole el rifle a la hermana**.-Solo hale la palanca con fuerza, y luego ciérrela.-**Ella hizo lo que aquel le dijo.-**Así, muy bien hermana. Ahora…-**y ella se coloco frente a el, para que este pusiera el arma en su hombro.-**Ahora…No respire.-**Dicho esto, el halo el gatillo y…

**-Bueno…hagámoslo de nuevo.-**Dijo el al ver que la bala no había rosado siquiera la roca.- **Ahora intentémoslo estando usted sentada y yo de rodillas.-**Ella, después de volver a cargar el arma, se coloco en posición, el arma estaba en su hombro, el sonido del disparo se volvió a escuchar

**-Eso es…mmmm ¿Puede tirar?-**Pregunto el bajo la molesta mirada de la hermana, al ver que la bala no había dado en el blanco

**-¡No, no puedo disparar¡Y usted me hizo subir ahí para nada!-** Grito ella enfurecida

**-¡Oiga! Tranquilísece, espere un minuto.-**Dijo el poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que ella**.-Se me pasara pronto.-**Dijo el tambaleándose**.-Mientras valla a prepararme un poco de café.-**Terminando de decir esto, comenzaron a escuchar el sonido del tren que se acercaba

**-Ahora mismo le preparo su café.-** Grito ella dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Darien, que lo tiro al suelo, después, ella se coloco junto a el y lo tomo por la camisa, sacudiéndolo fuertemente**.- ¡Recupérese¡Recupérese maldito cretino o lo matare¡Vamos!.-**Dijo halándolo fuertemente, colocándose frente a el de rodillas y poniendo el rifle en su hombro**.-Ahora, dígame cuando no respirar. ¡Santa Maria madre de Dios, ayuda a este ateo para que lo logre!- **Después de esto, disparo una vez sin lograrlo. Ella rápidamente volvió a cargar el rifle y el dijo

**-Muy bien, ahora.-**Dicho esto, ella contuvo la respiración; el tiro el gatillo y………

**-¿Qué le dije¡Bang!.-**Dijo el, que estaba sobre la hermana mientras el tren caía**.-Me equivoco ¿Oh es cierto que la oí decirme cretino?-**Dijo colocando su rostro junto al de la hermana que trataba de no toser por el polvo

**-Bueno…Un hombre ebrio puede oír cualquier cosa. ¡Oh señor, perdónalo por sus pensamientos impuros!-**Dijo ella colocando el crucifijo en la cercana boca del hombre.

Horas después llegaban a un pequeño pueblo

**-¿Qué le parece hermana si usted compra algunos víveres, mientras yo tomo un trago?-**dijo el mostrando una cantina

**-Pero Señor Chiba…**

**-Solo un trago…Se lo prometo.-**dijo el

-**Esta bien. Pero solo uno ¿eh?**

**-Solo uno.-**Respondió el con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después, vio como la hermana se adentraba en el pueblo. Entro en el lugar, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un trago de whisky. Mientras tanto, Serena hacia algunas compras. Así, pasaron las horas, hasta que la noche llego. Serena esperaba fuera de la cantina, pero el no salía, así que después de meditarlo mucho, ato su mula en el bebedero, encargo sus cosas a un niño y entro en el lugar. Cuando entro, quedo parada por unos minutos en el umbral de la puerta observando para todos lados. Los hombres del lugar, la veían sorprendidos, cuando ella, fijo su vista en un rincón y se dirigió ahí.

**-Sr. Chiba. Sr. Chiba, reaccione por favor.-** Decía ella al hombre que estaba dormido sobre la mesa

**-¿eh?-**Dijo aquel reaccionando de su letargo

**-Sr. Chiba. Por favor, debemos irnos.-**Dijo ella

**-¿Hermana?-dijo el viendo de reojo.-**Vamos. Ayúdeme.-Volvió a decir mientras ella lo ayudaba. EN ese momento, otro hombre halo a la hermana, provocando que darien cayera sobre la mesa

**-Una monja tan hermosa no debe lidiar con un ebrio.-**dijo aquel hombre

**-Le agradezco su intención, pero no debe preocuparse por mi.-**Dijo ella tratando de safarse de los fuertes brazos de el

**-¡Suéltela!.-**Dijo Darien, empujando al hombre

**-¿Qué¿Tú eres el héroe? Lo dudo mucho.-**Dijo el hombre aquel dando un puñetazo a Darien, y tendiéndolo sobre la barra. Después, volvió a tomar a Serena y cuando estaba a punto de obligarle a besarlo, alguien le rompió una botella en la cabeza, el hombre volteo rápidamente y dijo

**-¿Usted…?-**Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

**-¿Estas bien?-**Pregunto su salvador

**-Si. Gracias. ¿Me ayudarías a sacar de aquí al Sr. Chiba?-** A lo que aquel asintió, lo tomaron entre los dos, y lo sacaron del lugar.

Horas después, Darien reaccionaba, el hombro le seguía doliendo, pero no al mismo grado que la cabeza. Observo el lugar, una ventana en el segundo piso de lo que parecía un hotel. Miro por la ventana, después tomo sus armas y salio de la habitación. Minutos después llego a lo que era el pequeño restaurante del lugar. En una mesa pudo observar a "su hermana" Serena, con otras dos personas.

**-Sr. Chiba. Por favor…-**Dijo Serena haciéndole una señal para que se sentara

**-Hermana. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-**Pregunto el sentándose y viendo de reojo a las otras dos personas

**-¿No lo recuerda?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Anoche. EN la cantina**

**-Ah ya. ¿Pero como me trajo hasta acá?**

**-El hermano me ayudo a traerle.-**Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza hacia el hombre aquel

**-¿El hermano…?**

**-Si. El Hermano Tenoh.-** Dijo ella

**-Es un gusto conocerle Sr. Chiba.-**dijo el rubio

**-Y ella es la hermana Michiru.-**volvió a decir Serena moviendo la cabeza hacia la otra mujer

**-Hermana.-**Dijo Darien- **¿Pero tengo una duda?**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Como se deshizo de ese hombre Hermana**

**-Ah. Fue muy sencillo, el hermano Tenoh lo dejo inconsciente**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Si. EL apareció enviado por el señor**

**-Me suponía que ustedes no iniciaban ni terminaban algún pleito.-**Dijo darien

**-Así es. Pero hay ocasiones en que la iglesia concede dispensas**

**-Ah. Pues parece que para usted y la hermana Serena la iglesia concede muchas dispensas**

* * *

_**Hola ¿que tal?**_

_**Pues aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de esta loca historia, que como siempre, espero siga siendo de su agrado.**_

_**Sailor Fan: Que bien que te siga agradando la historia. Y claro que no se me olvida la promesa. Estate al pendiente, que no falta mucho. Solo espero que este episodio siga siendo de tú agrado, y seguir contando con tús valiosos comentarios.**_

_**Satorichiva: Me parece maravilloso que esta loca, descabellada e inconcebible historia sea de tpu agrado. Al igual que tú, yo pienso que las actitudes de nuestra religiosa hermana no son de tal. Pero esperemos que con los siguientes, se valla despejando las dudas e incognitas. NO sobra decir que "Seguimos" esperando tús comentarios (no sobra decir que ese "seguimos" es en referencia a mi persona y mi yo interior).**_

_**♫ Senhivisa ♫**_


	6. Escándalo

♠ ♠ ♠ **Rumbo al Sur **♠ ♠ ♠

**VI. Escándalo**

**-Sr. Chiba… ¿Cuántas veces quiere que le diga que no pensé que se molestaría?**

**-Ese es el problema hermana. No pensó. ¿NO recuerda por todo lo que hemos pasado¿Y no sabe que si estando con usted sola han estado a punto de atraparnos, no les será más fácil ahora con sus amigos?**

**-Lo se. Además, recuerde que gracias al Hermano Tenoh estamos bien. Si usted no hubiera roto su promesa, no les hubiéramos encontrado y no vendrían con nosotros.**

**-Ya entendí ¿Piensa repetirlo todo el camino?**

**-Solo hasta que deje de discutir por la compañía de "mis amigos", como usted los llama.**

**-De acuerdo hermana. No diré más.-** Dijo esto y azuzo el caballo para avanzar y dejar tras a la mujer. Horas después, llegaban a las afueras de otro pueblo.

**-¡OH NO¿Otra cruz?-**Dijo Darien para si mismo, y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, al girar su vista vio a los tres religiosos bajar de sus bestias y postrarse ante la imagen aquella

**-Hermana…-**dijo el

**-Shh.-**silencio ella**.-Estamos orando.-** Dijo y regreso a su postura, junto a los otros dos. Por momentos, a Darien le parecía que esos conversaban, no oraban.

**-¿Están orando o conversando?-**volvió a interrumpir Darien, a lo que aquel rubio se levanto y dijo

**-Estábamos…estábamos orando Hermano. Pero hemos terminado.-**Dicho esto, las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie**.-¿Continuamos?-**Pregunto ya que aquellas habían subido a las bestias. No bien habían entrado en el pueblo, cuando de pronto

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto Darien

**-Mi Mula Sr. Chiba.-**Dijo Serena

**-Vaya, parece que esta muy lastimada. Ya no puede andar más.-**Dijo Darien que había desmontado y bajado a revisar el animal. Ella bajo y quedo viendo por un momento a sus "amigos" y después camino adentrándose en el pueblo. Aquellos tres quedaron por unos minutos y después le dieron alcance

**-¿Qué hace Hermana?-**Pregunto Darien montado en el caballo

**-Le dije que el Señor nos ayudaría.-**Le dijo señalando el lugar frente al cual se había detenido

**-¿Qué?-**En ese momento llegaron Haruka y Michiru

-**Hermana Serena…**

**-Vamos.-**Dijo ella adentrándose en el lugar

**-Momento ¿Una cantina?-**Preguntó Darien tomándola del brazo

**-NO cualquier cantina. La mejor cantina del pueblo.-**Dijo ella y entro en el lugar

**-¿Ustedes pueden…?-**Dijo Darien

**-Hay veces que…-**Dijo Haruka

**-Que la iglesia concede dispensas. Ya lo se.**-Dijo Darien y les siguió. Cuando entraron, todos estaban en silencio y observándoles. Serena se dirigió a la barra y dijo algo al cantinero, este se retiro y unos segundos después

**-¿Serena?-**Dijo un hombre castaño que salía tras la barra

-Si.

**-¡Vaya¡Que grande estas!**-Dijo y le dio un gran abrazo**.- ¿Todavía quieres trabajar aquí?**

**-Ehh…no**

**-Vamos. Con gusto te daré el trabajo. Es más, con ese atuendo atraeríamos muchos clientes-**Dijo el observándola de arriba abajo.

**-Nicólas¡por favor!-**Dijo ella haciendo una pequeña mueca.

**-Ya veo.-**dijo el observando a los otros tres**.- ¿Qué necesitas?**

**-Un favor. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-**Pregunto ella

**-Si. Vamos a mi oficina.-**Dijo el

**-Espérenme aquí por favor.-**Le dijo ella a sus acompañantes y cruzo la puerta.

**-Vaya. ¿Todos los amigos de la Hermana son tan Peculiares?**

**-¿Peculiares?**

**-Si. Bueno…dos religiosos y el dueño de una cantina….**

**-Parece que si Hermano Chiba.**

**-No me llame así. Nadie me llama así**

**-Esta bien.**- Así, estos tres personajes esperaron sentados en una mesa. Los minutos pasaron, después las horas y cuando Darien estaba a punto de ir a buscar a la hermana

**-Señor.-**Dijo un hombre acercándose a la mesa y dirigiéndose a Haruka

**-Si..."hijo"-**Contesto el rubio

**-Por favor, necesito su ayuda**

**-¿MI…mi ayuda…?**

**-Si Señor. Mi esposa esta muy enferma y necesita conforte espiritual**

**-… ¿Conforte…espiritual?-**Dijo el con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos mientras tragaba saliva

**-Si señor. ¡Por favor¡Venga conmigo, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo!**

**-Pero es que….**

**-Vamos Señor. Su amigo nos puede acompañar**

**-¿amigo?-**Dijo Darien al notar que era a el a quien se refería

**-Por favor Señor…-**Volvió a decir el hombre

**-Vayan. Yo le diré a Se…la Hermana Serena a donde fueron**.-Dijo Michiru

-¡**Hermana Michiru! No creo que sea conveniente.-**Dijo Haruka

-**No se preocupe Hermano. Aquí les esperaremos.-**Volvió a decir ella

**-Esta bien. Vamos.-**Dijo el rubio a lo que Darien solo asintió más a fuerzas que de ganes y después siguieron al hombre aquel.

Horas después, los dos hombres regresaron al lugar, donde Michiru les aguardaba en la misma mesa.

**-¿La hermana Serena?-**Pregunto Darien

**-Se ha ido**-Contesto Michiru

**-¿Qué?-**Grito el**.- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?**

**-Por favor, Sr. Chiba. Tranquilísece**.-Pidió la mujer

**-Pero es que… ¿Cómo rayos que se fue? Se suponía que ella me llevaría**

**-Ahora lo aremos nosotros-**Contesto ella

**-¿ustedes¿Por qué¿Dónde se fue la hermana?**

**-Porque también somos amigos de la causa, y a donde se fue la hermana, es algo que no puedo responder. Solo dijo que era algo importante, algo de familia. Tomo un caballo y se fue.**

**-Rayos…esa hermana…**

**-No se moleste señor. Gracias a ella, nos han dado alojamiento para esta noche y también bastantes víveres para resistir el viaje.-**Dijo ella

-**mmm ¡Valiente ayuda! Pero esto no se quedara así hermanita…eso se lo prometo.-**Dijo el para si mismo.

Es de noche, las estrellas brillan en el cielo y en un gran salón donde se llevaban a cabo a los eventos de la ciudad, se esta degustando de otro. La banda toca, y el viento lleva el sonido en sus vaivenes.

**-Todos murmuran, y se que es sobre ella.-**Decía una regordeta mujer vestida de negro

**-¿Qué importa Mary Ann?-**Contesto una delgada castaña igualmente vestida de negro que se encontraba atareada arreglando algunos adornos

**-Vive en mi casa y creen que soy responsable de ella.-**Contesto la otra**.-Que una viuda este en una reunión social…cuando lo pienso me da un soponcio.**

**-Ella vino a recaudar dinero para la causa. Ha hecho un sacrificio. Cualquiera que te oiga pensara que ha venido para bailar.-**Contesto la castaña, mientras que la mujer a la que se referían, se encontraba apoyada tras una enorme mesa con objetos sobre ella, moviendo los pies. EN ese momento, la música parao, se hizo un redoble de tambor y un hombre dijo desde el podium

**-¡Damas y Caballeros¡Tengo muy buenas noticias¡Otro triunfo de nuestros magníficos soldados, que han hecho retroceder al enemigo en Satebo!-**Todos los presentes profirieron gritos de alegría.- **Y ahora, otra magnifica sorpresa. Esta con nosotros, uno de los más osados en romper el bloqueo francés. El caballero del turbulento mar. Me refiero a nuestro amigo de Texas… ¡el Sr. Darien Chiba!-**Dicho esto, todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba aquel hombre vestido elegantemente. Una de las tres mujeres que vestían de luto, al verlo, no pudo evitar su sorpresa y se coló lo más pronto que pudo entre la gente, aunque eso no evito que aquel notara su presencia.

Llego nuevamente a la mesa aquella y al tratar de esconderse tras ella, el largo velo que caía del sombrero se atoro.

**-Permítame.-**Dijo el mientras desatoraba la prenda. Después ella se coloco prontamente tras la mesa

**-Sr. Chiba. Es un placer volver a verle.-**Dijo la castaña que también había llegado al lugar

**-Es un placer volver a verle Sra. Furuhata.-**Dijo el dando un beso en la mano

**-¿conocías al Sr. Chiba?**

**-Eh…Si. Creo que si**

**-Brevemente. La Señora Made y yo ya nos conocimos. Es una persona muy religiosa**.-Dijo el

**-Si. Sr. Chiba, le recuerdo.-**Dijo ella molestamente. En ese momento,

**-Lita.-Dijo un hombre ya entrado en años.-**Necesito que me ayude en algo

**-Si Dr. Clark.-**contesto la castaña.-**Nos disculpan un momento.-**dijo y se retiro con el hombre aquel.

**-Vaya. Parece que la guerra tiene viudas muy peculiares.-**Dijo el colocándose frente a la mujer**.-Dígame¿en que momento dejo de ser monja para ser viuda?**

**-NO creo que le interese**

**-Claro que me interesa. La última vez que la vi era una alegre religiosa preocupada por la causa y ahora es una viuda. ¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?**

**-Pues…tenía una vida antes de conocerle. Además, usted tampoco me dijo que fuera un hombre tan afamado y millonario.**

**-Bueno…nunca lo pregunto. **

**-Pues…eso ya no importa. Y si en verdad fuera un caballero sabría que no quiero volver a verle**

**-Actúa tontamente. NO tiene motivo para odiarme. Me llevare su "religioso secreto" a la tumba.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. ME he dado cuenta de que no saben que usted "es" o "fue" una religiosa. **

**-Bueno…no se puede odiar a un héroe de guerra. Aunque se que usted no lucha por la causa**

**-Claro que no. La única causa que conozco se llama Darien Chiba.-**En ese momento, la trompeta sonó

**-y ahora, damas y caballeros, tengo una oferta en beneficio del hospital.-**dijo el Dr. Clark**.-Señores, se desean abrir el baile con una dama… ¡tendrán que pujar por ella!-** Los hombres comenzaron a hacer sus ofertas, de pronto, entre la multitud, se escucho

**-¡ciento cincuenta en oro!**

**-¿Por qué dama…?**

**-Por la Sra. De Malachite Made**-grito este y todos quedaron en silencio

**-La Sra. Made**

**-La Sra. Made esta de luta. Otras damas aceptaran gustosas…**

**-Dr. Clark, he dicho la Sra. De Malachite Made**

-**NO aceptara, Sr.-**Dijo el hombre aquel seriamente

**-¡Si, si acepto!-**Dijo la rubia aquella, abriéndose paso entre la gente y los murmullos, a lo que Darien solo rió**.- ¡Por la causa!-** Ella se coloco frente a el e hizo una pequeña reverencia

**-Que escándalo.-**Dijo el

**-Es como viajar con una monja ¿eh?**

**-Es peor. Espero sacar provecho de ello.**

**-Me da igual. ¡voy a bailar sin parar¡Esta noche bailaría con el mismísimo Napoleón!-**Dijo ella y la música empezó. Esta pareja comenzó a bailar, y a ser objeto de todas las miradas; y no precisamente por la gallardía y elegancia de él oh por la belleza y candidez de ella, sino por el hecho de que una viuda, debía guardar el luto debido.

**-Otro baile y perderé mi reputación**.-Decía ella

**-Con valor podrá vivir sin ella**

**-¡lo que dice es escandaloso!**

**-No tanto como que un hombre y una monja viajen solos por las montañas y el desierto.**

**-Es cierto…pero debe decirle que…¡Baila el vals divinamente Her…Sr.Chiba!**

**-No coquetee conmigo. Sabe que quiero algo más de usted.**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Se lo diré si deja de poner esa sonrisa de Hermana de la Caridad.-**Ella cambio su gesto**.-Quiero oírla decir una vez "te amo".**

**-Eso es algo que jamás me oirá decir mientras viva.-**Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ambos seguian bailando.

* * *

**_Buenos, buenas!! _**

****

**_De nuevo aqui con esta histoira, esperemos que este capitulo les haya agradado y me lo hagan saber y si no...pue stambien. No pero lucha que la que no se hace._**

**_Ahora si, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:_**

**_Salior Fan: Espero te siga agradando esta historia, y sobre todo este capitulo. Como veraz, estamos comenzando con el cumplimiento de la que te hice. Aunque posiblemente, no sea lo que te hayas imaginado, epero que sigas leyendo, y como siempre, estare esperando tú comentario._**

**_Marinlucero-chiba: Amiga mia, epero que este capitulo haya sido de tú agrado como el pasado, y con lo que respecta a si nuestra heronina es oh no una religiosa, creo que lo estamos empezando a descubir. Estare esperando impasiente tus magnificos comentarios._**

**_A.Salvia-divinorum: Bueno amiga, espero te siga agradando, y al mismo timpo, siga siendo merecedor de tús comentarios._**

**_Satorichiva: Celebro enormemente que esta pobre historia siga siendo de tú agrado. Espero este capitulo cuente con el mismo exito que los anteriores, y cuento con tú palabra, asi que estare esperando tú siguiente comentario._**

****

**_Y a todos, no sobra decirles que agradesco enormemente el que se tomen un poco de tiempo para leer estas historias, y confio en que el rumbo que ha tomado la presente, siga siendo de su agrado. Ahora, no me queda más que decirles_**

****

**_Hasta Pronto!!!_**

**_Senshivisa♠_**


	7. ¿Sueño?

♠ ♠ ♠ **Rumbo al Sur ♠ ♠ ♠**

**VII. ¿Sueño?**

Entre sueños vio aquella mujer con la que había iniciado ese largo viaje, escucho que le llamaba

**-Sr. Chiba…Sr. Chiba ¿me escucha?-** Para después, volver a perderse entre sombras. Abrió los ojos y la luz del sol lastimo su vista, volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez poco a poco,

-**Hermano Darien ¿esta bien?-**Dijo una voz que después de ver que el no volvió a cerrar los ojos dijo girando su rostro.

**-¡Ha despertado!-**A lo cual, la otra mujer y el rubio se acercaron a el

**-¡al fin!-** Dijo el rubio, mientras el hombre aquel los miraba algo confundido

**-¿Hermana…?-**dijo aquel

**-¡Vamos!-**Añadió el rubio levantándole**.- ¡Hay que darnos prisa!**

**-¿A dónde lo llevas…lleva hermano?**-Pregunto la otra

**-Hay que darle un baño Hermana Michiru. Para que se restablezca.-**Dijo y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo tras una prominente vegetación donde se encontraba un pequeño riachuelo. Mientras el rubio zambullía al otro en la cristalina agua, las dos mujeres se ocupaban en levantar lo que había sido su campamento. Momentos después, los dos hombres se unían a las féminas. El rubio hizo una señal a lo que ellas asintieron y montaron en sus bestias. El pelinegro todavía confundido, solo los otorgo una mirada y después monto a su caballo para seguirles. Ya avanzando en el viaje

**-Serena…-**Dijo Darien azuzando al animal para darle alcance a la mujer

**-¿Si Sr. Chiba?**

**-¿Me puede decir a donde rayos vamos, y porque esta usted vestida nuevamente de monja?**

**-¿Perdón¿A que se refiere?**

**-No finja. Dígame a donde vamos **

**-Esta bien. Le contestare. Vamos a San Antonio, si no lo recuerda. Y estoy vestida de monja porque soy una. **

**-Eso es mentira. ¿A caso no recuerda el baile a favor de la causa? **

**-¿Baile?**

**-Si. Ese donde estaba usted vestida de negro y donde me entere de que es viuda y no una monja. Donde escandalizamos a toda la sociedad por esas 150 monedas de oro que ofrecí por usted.**

**-¿Ofreció por mi?**

**-Si. **

**-Sr. Chiba lamento decirle que no se de que esta hablando. **

**-No mienta**

**-Sr. Chiba…al parecer el alcohol hace demasiados estragos en usted**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. ¿No recuerda que se bebió todo el licor de la taberna de Nicolás?**

**-¿Qué dice¡Eso si es mentira¡Y usted no pudo saber eso ya que se fue sin siquiera decir adiós!**

**-Sr. Chiba, si me fui, pero les di alcance al día siguiente y usted seguía bebiendo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Después de que los encontré usted cayo inconsciente. Hasta el día de hoy despertó**

**-Pero…**

**-Me supongo que eso de que habla solo fue un sueño**

**-Pero… ¡fue tan real!**

**-Hay sueños que lo parecen.-**Dijo ella azuzando al animal y dando alcance a los otros dos

**-¿Qué paso?-**Pregunto Michiru

**-Le dije que todo fue un sueño**

**-Porque lo es.-**Dijo Haruka.-** Y más nos vale que no siga teniendo ese tipo de sueños ¿verdad hermana Serena?**

**-Si. Verdad es.**

**Así, siguieron viajando montados en sus bestias. Por dos días completos no encontraron alguna seña de civilización, solamente árboles secos y una enorme sequía. Mientras Darien, seguía pensando si en lo que vivió fue en verdad una pesadilla o la hermana Serena y sus amigos no eran tales religiosos. Vaya, cuestiones de beber más de lo debido. Así pues, el tercer día, la noche les dio alcance, por suerte han llegado a una pequeña cabaña. Sabiendo todos que necesitaban posada, decidieron que Haruka, fuera el elegido para al tarea. Este, no muy de acuerdo, hizo lo debido y llamo a la puerta. Tres veces había tocado cuando un hombre vestido de manta y machete en la mano abrió. **

**-¿Quién es…?-**Dijo, pero no termino la frase al percatarse de las vestiduras del que se encontraba en el umbral

**-…eh. Perdón…-**dijo Haruka quedando un momento en silencio, a lo que serena tras le dio un codazo**.-Hijo…podrías ayudarnos**

**-¡Claro su paternidad!-**Dijo el humilde hombre besando la mano de aquel, y halándolo dentro, para después, invitar a los otros tres a entrar

**-¿Quién era Santiago?-**Se escucho la voz proveniente de lo que posiblemente era la cocina, ya que se encontraba separada por algunas maderas

**-¡Ven!-**Dijo el hombre. Al decir esto, apareció una mujer joven con avanzado embarazo, que traía una manta en la mano

**-¡Válgame el cielo!-**dijo ella**.- ¡Padre!-**besando la mano de aquel**.- ¡hermanas¡Siéntense!-**Dijo dirigiéndoles a donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa con 4 sillas alrededor.

**-Santiago…-**se dirigió al hombre**.- ¡café para ellos y su amigo!.**- Como ya imaginaran, Haruka discretamente frotaba su mano contra sus vestiduras. Mientras Serena y Michiru solo sonreían, y Darien, observaba como aquellos se desvivían por atenderles

**-Hijo…-**Dijo Serena.-**No es necesario que se molesten por nosotros. Solamente queremos que nos permitan pasar la noche bajo techo. Tal vez en su establo.**

**-NO. Nada de eso. Ustedes se quedaran aquí. NO es muy grande, pero no permitiríamos que su paternidad ni ustedes se quedaran en el establo**

**-Pero hijo.-**Dijo Haruka tragando saliva.-Nosotros no queremos incomodarles.

**-No Señor. Ustedes se quedaran aquí. Además, no se como se atreven a viajar en estos lugares tan solos**

**-Bueno…es que…el Sr. Chiba es nuestro guía y…-**Contesto Haruka

**-protector-**Dijo Michiru

**-¿Protector?-**Dijo Darien

**-Si. Protector¿verdad Sr. Chiba?-**Corroboro Serena

**-Si. "su protector".-**Dijo el para beber otro trago de café.- ¿Podría decirme donde podemos atar a nuestros animales?-Pregunto inmediatamente Darien

**-Ahora mismo lo hago**.-Dijo Santiago

**-Preferiría hacerlo yo**

**-Vamos, le muestro entonces.-**Contesto aquel, y ambos hombres salieron del lugar, mientras los otros tres seguían siendo atendidos por la mujer

**-y tú como te llamas hija.-**Dijo Serena

**-Manuela.-**Dijo ella

**-¿Y cuando nacerá este nuevo cristiano?-**Volvió a preguntar

**-En cualquier momento.-**Dijo ella

**-Solo espero que no sea mientras estamos aquí.-**Le dijo Haruka en secreto.

**-¿el próximo pueblo que tan lejos esta?-**Pregunto

-**Un día a caballo**

**-parece que no esta tan lejos**

En ese momento, aquella mujer se empezó a quejar

-¿Qué te pasa?-**Preguntaron los tres "religiosos"**

**-Creo…creo que ya…-Dijo aquella que empezaba a bañarse en sudor**

**-¿ya¿Ya que?**

**-Ya**

**-Bueno, hay que llamar a un doctor.-Dijo Michiru**

**-No hay, hasta el pueblo**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-¿Qué hacemos?**

**-…llama al Sr. Chiba.-**Ordeno Serena a Haruka, a lo que aquel asustado rubio salio corriendo. Momentosdespués, regresaba solo con Santiago

**-¿y Darien?-**Pregunto Serena

**-No se. Dijo que iría a estirar un poco la piernas.-**Contesto Santiago

**- Santiago… ¿Tú sabes que hacer?**

**-¿yo? N-No. No se**

**-Hay Dios. Ahora si necesitamos de tú ayuda. **

**-¿usted no sabe?**

**-No. Pero ella no esperara a que encontremos a alguien. Ahora, pronto, tráeme algunas mantas y….**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Pregunto Haruka**

**-Ayudarla**

**-Pero…tú no…**

**-Haruka, ella no puede esperar, necesita alguien que la ayude y solo estamos nosotros. Ahora, sal de aquí y…pide a Dios que nos ayude.-**Dijo Serena sacando a Haruka y a Santiago del lugar.

**-Michiru…esto no va a ser fácil.**-Dijo

Mientras tanto, fuera de la choza

**-¿Ella va a estar bien verdad?**

**-¿Eh…s-si. Ella va a estar bien-**Decía Haruka mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro.

**-¿Qué hace Padre?**

**-…Yo…rezo hijo, rezo.-**Dijo el rubio exasperado. Momentos después, los dos se quedaron congelados al escuchar los gritos que provenían del interior

**-Ahhhhhh**

**-Pronto Michiru…**

**-NO puedo…Serena…no puedo**

**Fuera**

**-¡Se va a morir!-**Dijo Santiago corriendo hacia la puerta

**-¡No!-**Dijo Haruka dándole alcance**.- ¡Va a estar bien! Tenemos que confiar en las…hermanas y en el señor**.

Así, pues, pasaron más de dos horas, y cuando al fin llego Darien, la puerta se abrió

**-Ya.-**Dijo Michiru en el umbral de la puerta

**-¿Ya?**

**-Podemos…**

**-Si. Ya puedes pasar Santiago.- **La cansada mujer se encontraba acostada en el lecho y Serena le entregaba al pequeño envuelto en mantas. Serena observo la escena por unos minutos y después salio dejando solo a los primerizos padres.

**-¡Vaya Hermana Serena!-**Dijo Darien.-**Cada día me sorprende más**

**-Ah si ¿Por qué?-Contesto ella secando sus manos**

**-Bueno, ayuda a los rebeldes, es buena sepulturera y ahora hasta partera.-**Dijo en tono de burla

**-Bueno, una monja hace lo que puede.**-Dijo

**-Pero aún sigo dudando que lo del baile haya sido un sueño**

**-Bueno. Tal vez algún día sepamos si es verdad oh no.-**Dijo para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-**Serena…estas loca ¿lo sabias?-**Dijo Haruka

-**Si. Pero había que ayudarle**

**-Lo bueno fue que todo salio bien**-Dijo Michiru

-**Si. Parece que después de todo, la suerte esta de nuestro lado.-**Dijo Serena

**-Si. Tan de suerte esta que nosotros ya no seguiremos contigo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si Serena. Nuestro rumbo tiene que cambiar. Además, no quiero tener que hacer otro acto humanitario. Ya tengo suficientes.-**Respondió

**-Si Serena. Sabes que tenemos otros planes. **

**-Es cierto.**

**-Bueno, ahora, solo hay que esperar a mañana. Mañana será otro día.**

Al día siguiente, nuestros cuatro amigos emprendieron el viaje al primer rayo de luz, no sin que antes, la mano de Haruka fuera besada un sin fin de beses y que Serena y Michiru fueran "cargadas" con varias viandas para el camino. Ya habiendo avanzado unas cuantas leguas

**-Bueno…nosotros los dejamos aquí.-**Dijo Haruka

**-¿Si?-**Dijo Darien

**-Si. El lugar a donde vamos esta hacia el oeste. **

**-Esta bien. Tal vez nos volvamos a Ver.-**Dijo Darien

**-Tal vez.-**contesto haruka, para después dirigirse a Serena y decirle algo al oído, a lo que esta asintió. Michiru se despidió, para después, los dos perderse entre las veredas.

**-Parece que volvemos a estar solos…Hermana**

**-Eso parece**

**-Pero no se preocupe. NO será por mucho tiempo.**

**-¿Tan pronto quiere deshacerse de mi?**

**-No hermana. Usted sabe bien que no**…

* * *

**_Hola, hola, Hola_**

****

**_Si, yo de nuevo. Se que el capitulo anterior dejo bastantes dudas y algunas cosas no son muy congruentes, pero creanme, es vital para la historia._**

**_Ahora bien, como no tengo mucho tiempo, han de disculpar que no agradesca "personalmente" como en las anteriores, pero han de saber que el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo_**

**_Sea pues, gracias a:_**

**_A.salvia-divinorum_**

**_marinlucero chiba_**

**_sailor Fan_**

**_satorichiva_**

****

**_y confio en que esta seguira siendo de su agrado y al mismo tiempo, en que este capitulo sera digno de un comentario de su parte_**

**_Hasta pronto!!_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	8. 14 de Julio

**Rumbo al Sur**

**VIII. 14 de Julio**

**-Ahí esta la cantina que buscaba.-**Dijo el hombre a la monja que iba tras el.- **¿Usted puede…? Si. Si puede entrar en cantinas.-**Se contesto el mismo

**-Bueno, ya sabe que la iglesia concede…**

**-La iglesia concede dispensas. Si.-**Interrumpió el, desmontaron y entraron al lugar. En el cual, lo primero que se encontraron fue una especie de "jarciería", tras la cual, se encontraron con una pobre cantina, pocas mesas, suelo de tierra y pocos hombres en el lugar. Tomaron asiento en una mesa ubicada junto a otra puerta que daba a un patio trasero.

-¡buenas tardes Señor!-Dijo Serena al joven cantinero que se acercaba

**-¡Buenas tardes hermana!-** Respondió aquel con una gran sonrisa

**-¿Nos puede atender?-**Pregunto Serena

**-Si. Les puedo servir lo que sea**

**-Bien. Bien. Tequila.-**Dijo Darien colocando el sombrero en la mesa, a lo que aquel solo le dio una mirada interrogante.

-**ah…perdón ¿quiere algo?-**Pregunto Darien a la hermana

**-mmm ¿tiene limonada?**

**-Si hermana**

**-Tomaré limonada.-**Dicho esto, el joven asintió y regreso tras la barra. Serena observo a Darien y dijo con cierto recelo**.- Se embriagara de nuevo ¿cierto?**

**-ah…jamás lo hago a menos que me hieran los yaquis.-**Dijo el pasando la mano sobre el brazo todavía lastimado

**-¿Por qué pidió tequila?**

**-Lo quiero para mi brazo, hermana, eso es todo.-**Contesto, ella lo vio un segundo y después giro su vista, para darse cuenta de que era observada por todos los presentes

**-No creo que hayan visto una monja en mucho tiempo**

**-No a una como usted, se lo aseguro.-**En ese momento regreso el cantinero con las bebidas dentro de dos pequeños jarros de barro.

-Gracias.-Dijo la Hermana

**-Oiga.-**dijo Darien**.- ¿algún problema si hablamos aquí?**

**-No señor**

**-¿seguro?**

**-Si. Puede hacerlo**

**-Gracias…"Quiero ordenar una botella de champán francés 1788.-**Dijo Darien, a lo que aquel solo lo observaba

**-Champaña 1788.-**Volvió a decir

**-¿Qué es…eso señor?-**dijo el cantinero

**-¿Qué es que?**

**-¿este champaña?**

**-¿Hay otra cantina "el gato negro" en este pueblo?-**Pregunto Darien

**-NO**

**-¿Es usted el dueño?**

**-no**

**-¿quién lo es?**

**-Mi padre**

**-¿y cuando llegara?-**En ese momento, uno de los clientes llamo

**-Un momento.-**Dijo y se dirigió a la barra

**-…Estupendo, vaya suerte.-**dijo darien a la hermana.-**Me dan un código y el hombre que lo sabe no esta aquí. Seguramente llegara el año que viene.-**dijo y bebió otro sorbo de su bebida

**-Sr. Chiba, debería estar feliz porque sigue vivo. ¿Y que es lo que espera de la vida¿Un rancho¿Ganado¿Qué quiere usted?-**Interrogo la hermana

**-¿un rancho?...ah…levantarme al amanecer, y acostarme al atardecer…y andar a caballo todo el día.-**Dijo colocando la mano sobre la nariz.-**No, gracias, Hermana. Prefiero estar muerto. Existe una excelente ciudad llamada San Francisco, y entrare en el mayor centro de juegos, y tirare dados, jugare ruleta y todos esos juegos. Se que para usted eso no debe ser importante, pero para mi eso es vivir.**

**-Hay hombres con extraños deseos.-**Dijo la hermana viendo fijamente a Darien, este no pudo resistirla y giro hacia la barra

**-¿Dónde demonios esta tú padre?-**Pregunto al cantinero

**-Señor, el se encuentra enfermo.**

**-¿Podría llevarnos con el?**

**-NO lo se. Hace tres días que recayó. Ya no habla.**

**-¿Pero si comprende?**

**-Si**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Permítame preguntar a mi madre.-**Dijo el joven y salio por una puerta a un costado, que llevaba a un patio tracero que precedía a una humilde choza de adobe. En la cual, una mujer de avanzada edad se encontraba, el joven le dijo algo, después, el hombre y la monja le dieron alcance.

-**El ya no puede hablar.-**Dijo la mujer

**-¿Podemos verle?**

**-Si quiere hermana.-**Dijo y los dos forasteros entraron. YA dentro, se encontraron con un hombre tendido en una vieja cama.

-**Quiero una botella de champaña francés 1788.-**Dijo Darien al hombre, a lo que este, solo movió los ojos y algunos dedos de la mano sobre su pecho**.-Debo ver al coronel Kou de inmediato.-**Volvió a decir Darien**.-¿Puede llevarme a su campamento?-**Pregunto a la mujer, a lo que esta negó con la cabeza**.-¿Y su hijo¿Puede llevarme el?-**pregunta la cual, volvió a obtener la misma respuesta**.- ¿Alguien del pueblo puede llevarme al campamento?**- En ese momento, el hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano.

**-¿Zoisite el hacendado?-**Pregunto la mujer. El hombre volvió a hacer una seña**.- ¿Jedite, el velero?-**El hombre dejo de mover y la mujer le dirigió una mirada a la monja

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto Darien

**-El hombre que hace las velas puede llevarnos.**

Horas después, tres bestias con jinetes avanzaban entre las montañas.

**-¿Ven esas cruces?-**preguntaba el hombre.-**Esas cruces no hacen pensar nada más que alguien murió ahí. Pero para nosotros, nos sirven de guía, y no llaman la atención. Ahora iremos por ahí.-**Dijo señalando al frente

**-¿Cuánto falta Jedite?**

**-No mucho.-**Dijo y continuaron cabalgando. De pronto, en su camino, fueron detenidos por metros de alambre con púas, y hombres que les interrogaban ocultos.

**-Me llamo Chiba. Busco a Kou, esta esperándome**.-Dijo Darien sacando el revolver

**-Coronel Kou.-**Dijo el otro

**-Coronel o General. Es lo mismo.-**Dijo y los hombres salieron a su encuentro, para después escoltarlos por el resto del camino. Continuaron cabalgando hacia lo alto de la montaña. Casi al fin de su recorrido, se encontraron con francotiradores por todos lados y un grupo de mujeres y niños que ya habían convertido aquel lugar en su hogar.

**-Llevo mucho esperando Chiba. ¿Qué le paso?-**Dijo un hombre, con traje de militar ya roído por las batallas libradas

**-Me hirio una flecha yaqui.-**Contesto el otro

**-¿Significa que no fue a San Antonio?**

**-NO. LA hermana Serena me ahorro gran parte del viaje.-**Dijo mientras desmontaba

**-¿Ella¿Cómo?**

**-¿Aun sigue en pie el trato?-**Pregunto mientras se acercaba

**-Yo tengo palabra ¿y usted?**

**-También. Solo consígame una botella de tequila, y le mostrare un plan que es a prueba de fallas.**

**-Cuénteme ese plan y le mostrare si es a prueba de balas.-**Dijo el coronel mientras ayudaba a la hermana.

Ya entrada la noche y alumbrados por las luces de las hogueras, aquellos conversaban acerca del tan mentado plan.

**-El techo del fuerte es más bajo que el techo de la iglesia. Y el 14 de julio, según la hermana nos ha dicho, todos los franceses van a celebrar. Nada mal Chiba. Nada mal.-**Dijo Kou**.-¡Gracias Hermana!.-**Se dirigio a la religiosa

**-Si. Hacemos buen equipo.-**replico Darien tomando un trago de licor.-**De hecho, si esto sale bien, podremos apoderarnos del fuerte ¿verdad hermana?**

**-Si además de lo que le hizo al tren, ahora se apodera del fuerte, toda mi gente se les unira.-**Dijo el otro

**-¿Cuánto hombres tiene?**

**-Cuarenta, pero cuando lleguemos a San Antonio habra más**

**-¿Cuántos más?**

**-Como unos sesenta**

**-¿Crei que era coronel de un ejercito?**

**-Lo soy**

**-Yo siempre crei que un coronel comanda un ejercito con un regimiento total.**

**-Si, en un desfile, pero no después de las batallas que tuvimos**

**-Cuando me metió en esto…dijo que no tenia artillería ¿dinamita tampoco?**

**-Nada**

**-Menos de cien rifles, unos pocos machetes y no mucho más. Hasta ebrios acabaran los franceses con ustedes. **

**-No conoce a mis hombres, cada uno es fuerte y valiente…un patriota.**

**-mmm.-**dijo y bebio otro trago**.-Eso no lo dudo, pero yo soy un patriota Chiba, y me gustaria tener un poco de dinamita conmigo.-**

**-Es bienvenido lo que consiga, solo muestreme donde esta, y yo enviare a mis hombres**

**-Seguramente habra mucha a la venta en la frontera**

**-Si, pero eso requiere dinero. Toda la comida y esa botella nos han sido donadas. Bien, nos vamos a San Antonio mañana. Usted puede venir y pelear bajo mis ordenes, a mi modo…oh volver al bar de San Francisco donde lo encontre.**

**-Estoy en esto.-**Dijo Darien levantándose apresuradamente.- **Y ningun perro maldito va a sacarme del trato.-**AL escuchar aquellas palabras, el otro hombre se levanto enfurecido

**-Si otro cualquier cretino me hablara así…estaría muerto. Pero ya que usted ha servido a la causa, le doy la oportunidad de tomar su caballo y salir vivo del campamento. Váyase de aquí rápido**

**-No me ire de aquí…-**En ese momento, la hermana que estaba sentada en medio de los dos hombres, entro en escena

**-Coronel, mire, este anillo es de oro…y podrían comprar dinamita.-**dijo mostrando el anillo en su mano.-**Tal vez sus hombres tengan cosas que puedan venderse. Si me muestran el camino de vuelta a Santa Maria, iré de casa en casa suplicando por ayuda.**

**-Eso podría salvar la vida de varios de mis hombres**

**-Le dije que yo permanecería en esto coronel.-**dijo Darien.-**Y usted sabe que en toda la frontera no habrá alguien que venda dinamita a uno de sus soldados**

**-Le…pedirá que la compre por nosotros**

**-Me encantaría hacerlo.-**Dijo mientras que la hermana se dirigía a su bestia**.-Ah hermana.-**Dijo quitándose el trozo de tela que resguardaba el brazo.- **Será mejor que se cosa esto. No quiero que esas personas la vean andando medio vestida.-**La hermana solo quedo riéndolo y se fue.

**-Esto es mejor que habernos matado el uno al otro.-**Dijo Kou

**-Yo ya sabía que solo habría un funeral. Del ejército.-**

**-mmm No sabia que usted fuera parte de algún ejercito.-**Dijo el otro encendiendo un cigarrillo

Varias horas más tarde

**-¿Cómo le fue hermana?-**Pregunto Kou

**-¡Muy bien¡Magnifico!**

**-Chiba.-**Dijo kou moviendo al otro tendido en el suelo.-Chiba

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tranquilo, no hay yaquis aquí. Solo una monja.-**Dijo kou, a lo que aquel se levanto rápidamente

**-¿Cómo le fue?-**Pregunto a la mujer

**-Pues no lo se**

**-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Debe saber si consiguió algo que valga la pena**

**-Es que no se cuanto pueda valer en la frontera.-**Dijo ella mientras revisaban lo adquirido

**-¿Qué no?-**dijo Darien al ver todas las joyas**.-Será tanta dinamita que le sacara un hernia a mi caballo.-**Dijo tomando fuertemente entre sus brazos a la hermana y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.-**Realmente lo ha hecho bien hermana. Ah…por la causa.-**Dijo soltándola lentamente y volteando a ver al coronel

**-Tal vez…con esto compre un frasco de medicina para su brazo.-**Dijo ella quitando el crucifijo que llevaba en la cintura

**-¿Puede venderlo?**

**-Quiero hacerlo**

**-Me gusta más como patriota que como monja, hermana Serena.-**Dijo Kou viendo fijamente a la hermana, y después, se retiro

-**Bien…creo que lo veré en San Antonio-**Dijo la hermana a Darien

**-Si. Si todo sale bien, creo que nos mereceremos una celebración. Tal vez pondré algo de licor en su limonada**

**-Sr. Chiba, hay algo que quiero decirle**

**-Sus caballos están listos.-**Interrumpió Kou

**-Ah gracias. Mi caballo de carga tiene rifles y pistolas de mano. Usted sabrá que hacer con ellos.-**Dijo Darien a Kou

**-Gracias**

**-No es nada. Solo un regalo…de unos amigos de la Hermana Serena**

**-Saquen las armas de la bolsa.-**Dijo Kou dirigiéndose a sus subordinados

-**Podríamos hablar.-**Dijo la hermana nuevamente a Chiba

**-Ahora no. Requiero de cada segundo para llegar a mi destino.-**Y se dirigid hacia Kou.-¿Dónde nos veremos?

**-En las afueras de San Antonio. Con dirección al Sur hay una pequeña iglesia. Llegue tan temprano como pueda la mañana del catorce. Y suerte.-**Dijo Kou ofreciéndole la mano

-**No deje que los franceses gasten demasiado dinero.-**dijo aquel correspondiendo al saludo.-**Adiós Hermana.-**dijo viendo a la mujer bajo la mirada de Kou

**-Adiós.-**Respondió ella. Darien, monto en su bestia y se retiro del lugar.

El día del encuentro ha llegado, Darien, montado en su caballo y halando otro más con bultos de dinamita en el lomo llega al lugar citado

**-Hola Señor Chiba.-**saludo la hermana que le esperaba

**-¿Cómo esta, hermana?**

**-Me alegra verlo a salvo**

**-¿espera la dinamita?**

**-si. Y a usted**

**-¿A mi, personalmente?**

**-Si. Lo extrañé**

**-Si. A decir verdad, también me sentí muy raro estos días sin su burro retrasándome**

**-Lo hacia**

**-si, diablos**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Pues hay un problema hermana.-**dijo mientras la hermana lo miraba interrogante.-**Jamás debí tropezarme con usted**

La hermana lo vio y sonrió ligeramente**.-Vamos, Kou lo espera.-**Dijo azuzando a su burro mientras Darien le seguía.

-¿**Dónde estaba Chiba? Ya solo quedan pocas horas de luz.-**Dijo Kou cuando estos llegaron a su encuentro

**-Tuve que ir a tres pueblos a conseguirla, pero compre toda la necesaria. Y también cigarrillos.-**Contesto Darien

**-Ignacio.-**dijo Kou a uno de sus hombres.-**Agarra esa dinamita y llévala al campamento. Salimos para la iglesia enseguida. Mis hombres habrán partido en pocos minutos.-**Dijo este montando en su caballo

**-¿Cuántos son?-**Pregunto Darien

**-Son cerca de unos cien. Vamonos.-**Dijo Kou azuzando al animal. Así pues, los jinetes siguieron su camino. Después de cabalgar por algunas horas, llegaron a una vieja iglesia, cuya estructura estaba demasiado dañada por el tiempo y los combates librados en las cercanías. Kou, Chiba y la hermana, entraron en ella, la hermana, se postro y persignó, a lo que kou la secundo y Darien solamente quitose el sombrero y observaba el lugar. Después, se adentraron en el lugar. Guiados por Kou, salieron al tras patio y después, subieron hasta el techo del lugar, seguidos por los hombres de Kou.

**-Vamos.-**Dijo kou, agachándose para no ser visto por los soldados en la vecindad

**-No están ebrios, NI siquiera están bebiendo. Debió confundir las fechas hermana.-**Dijo Darien

**-Claro que no. Hoy es su día de independencia.-**Contesto Serena

**-Debió ser el tren. Los puso sobre aviso.-**Dijo Kou.-**Atacarlos ahora seria un suicidio. Y la sorpresa es imposible**

**-Un minuto…-**dijo Darien

**-Sin el elemento sorpresa, nunca atacaré fuerzas superiores.-**Dijo Kou

**-En vez de darse por vencido¿por que no me escucha?-**Dijo Darien

**-Por supuesto que lo escucho, pero pienso en mis hombres. Usted solo en el dinero.-**Replico Kou

**-Esta bien.-**interrumpió la hermana.-**Creo saber como sorprenderlos. Cerca de aquí hay una casa- Antes era la casa del obispo. Lo protegía en la época de lluvias, y había un túnel. Este iba de la casa hasta el fuerte, cuando este era un monasterio. Después de que el obispo se fue, los monjes lo cerraron con una pared. Pero yo creo que puede echarse abajo.**

**-¿Quién vive ahí ahora?-**Pregunto Kou

**-Unos buenos amigos.-**contesto la hermana

**-¿de confianza?**

**-Si. De mucha confianza**

**-Bien. Tengo algo que funcionara.-**Interrumpió Darien

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Fuego. Oiga.-**Se dirigió a la Hermana. **-Cuando usted visitaba el fuerte ¿alguna vez vio donde guardaban el dinero?**

**-Venga.-**dijo ella guiándolos a otro extremo del lugar

**-Me pagaban de una caja fuerte en la oficina del general.-**dijo señalando.-**Segundo piso en aquel edificio**

**-¿es de hierro o de madera?**

**-De hierro**

**-genial. No puede quemarse. Creo que podemos separar a sus hombres en cuatro grupos…y les daríamos aceite de carbón y dinamita…y que el primer grupo volaría la entrada…el segundo grupo entraría por el túnel y podría entrar al patio…el tercer grupo volaría la otra reja y el cuarto grupo…estaría formado por sus mejores tiradores…los pondríamos aquí para disparar a los centinelas y cubrir la parte superior. Claro que todo deberá pasar al mismo tiempo.-**Dijo a Kou

**-En primer lugar, esperemos a que anochezca.-**Contesto este

**-De acuerdo **

**-Y en segundo, varias mujeres y niños llevando una piñata llena de dinamita, podrían llegar a la puerta principal **

**-¿con una piñata?-**Protesto Darien

**-Podemos fingir que también los estamos festejando. Vamos.-**Dijo kou retirándose del lugar

**-Sáquese. ¡Una monja!-**Dijo una exuberante mujer que junto al hombre que tocaba la guitarra estaban asombrados por la visita. Aquella era una enorme casa, con muebles forrados de terciopelo y candelabros de cristal. En la sala, varias mujeres ofrecían sus servicios a los clientes que estaban ahí. La hermana, seguida de Darien y de Kou, entro en el. En ese momento, una rubia mujer vestida con enaguas rosas y una delicada bata, le extendía los brazos

**-¡Serena, Querida!**

**-¡Mina!-**Dijo aquella para después fundirse en un largo abrazo

-**Estas a salvo. No te atraparon. NO atraparon a mi chica favorita.-**Dijo la rubia tomándola por el mentón. Después, serena, acompañada por la rubia, se acercaron a Darien

**-Pero Hermana Serena, esto es un burdel**.-Dijo el sorprendido

**-Oh no Darien.-**Dijo ella quitándose la tela que cubría su cabeza.-**Esto no es un burdel. ¡Es el mejor burdel del pueblo!**

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!!!_**

****

**_Si aqui yo, cono otro capitulo de esta loca historia. Antes que nada, desearles un prospero año nuevo, y una felicitación navideña, algo atrasada._**

****

**_Ahora bien, esperando que este capitulo sea de su agrado, _**

**_queda de ustedes_**

****

**_Senshivisa_**


	9. Batalla

♠♠♠ **Rumbo al Sur ♠♠♠**

**IX. Batalla**

**-¡Un momento!-**Dijo aquel tomando fuertemente del brazo a la rubia vestida de negro**.- ¡día y noche, noche y día solos en ese desierto¡Te burlaste de mí!**

**-No quise hacerlo.-**respondió ella safandose de el y caminando**.-¡Usted me obligo a hacerlo!**

**-¡Pero de que rayos estas hablando¡Que yo te forcé a hacerlo!-**dijo el exaltado hombre quitando el zarape y tirándolo al suelo

**-¿Qué fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio la caballería?-**Dijo ella moviendo una pequeña mesa y levantando a otra de las mujeres del lugar que se encontraba con un cliente**.-Que si no fuera monja, dejaría que me salvara sola. Y después que le dije lo del fuerte, si no fuera monja me habría dicho adiós y gracias. Yo quería viajar con usted, quería estar a salvo.-**Dijo levantando un tapete de piel de el suelo.-**Quise decírselo en el campamento de Kou, pero no me lo permitió. Estaba demasiado ocupado para oír.-**dijo y levanto una tabla que conducía a lo que parecía, era un pasaje secreto**.- ¿Ahora porque luce tan sorprendido Darien?**-dijo tomando un pequeño chal rojo que coloco sobre su cabeza, después, quito el puro al hombre junto.**- ¡Muévase! Es posible que le haya salvado el pellejo por segunda vez.-**Dijo colocando el puro en sus labios y bajando por las escaleras. Aquel la vio molesto, sorprendido, pero unos segundos después, fue tras ella, seguido por Kou y sus hombres.

Minutos más tarde, varios hombres, se daban a la tarea de tirar una barda con picos, alumbrados por las tenues luces de velas.

**-Chiba**.-dijo Kou.-**La piñata…-**Los hombres se fueron a un rincón del lugar

**-¿Tiene la dinamita?-**Pregunto Darien

**-Si.-**Dijo aquel levantando sus vestiduras y sacando un cartucho del explosivo. Darien lo tomo y lo metió en el artefacto aquel

**-Que lo pongan contra el edificio, fuera de la reja…**

**-¿Qué tan larga será la mecha?**

**-Unos 30 segundos…-**dijo aquel colocando la mecha.-**Les permitirá llegar hasta el final de la calle.**

**-Recuerde que serán mujeres y niños.-**Dijo el otro

**-Una mecha más larga podría verse.-**dijo el otro girando hacia Kou.-**Que los niños no sean muy chicos ni las mujeres ancianas, y que no se tropiecen**

**-Ahora llenen la olla con dulces y frutas.-**Dijo Kou a sus hombres**.-Igual que en una fiesta de cumpleaños**

**-Coronel.-**Llamo uno de sus hombres

**-llévensela.-**dijo el a los otros. Subió y llego hasta donde estaban los otros. Un enorme boquete que mostraba un oscuro lugar lleno de murciélagos**.-Chiba…el túnel esta abierto.-**Kou entro al lugar, seguido por Darien y por Serena. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía el calabozo del lugar, donde varios hombres se encontraban engrillados a la pared.

**-Libérenlos.-**dijo kou a sus hombres**.- ¿por donde los metieron?-**Pregunto a uno de ellos

**-Por arriba.-**respondió el otro.-**Por la escalera.-**Este llego al lugar, en el techo, había una reja, Darien, trato de moverla

**-No se abre.-**Dijo

**-Si usamos dinamita, perderíamos el elemento sorpresa.-**Dijo el otro

**-Tendrán que abrir la puerta si tienen a otro prisionero.-**Dijo Serena.-**Los franceses me están buscando. ¿Por qué no me entrega y les pide una recompensa?**

**-esta bien…y aunque no la pusieran aquí, yo la rescatare.-**Dijo Kou.- **Chiba estará adentro, y el abriría esta rejilla**

**-No me gusta.-**dijo Chiba.-**Ya encontrare otro modo**

**-¿Qué otro modo?** –Pregunto la mujer

**-No lo se. Déjeme pensarlo**

**-Ya no hay tiempo para pensarlo**

**-Esto no me gusta nada.-**Repitió Chiba

**-Debemos abrir la rejilla de algún modo**

**-Sabe que lo que va a hacer es una locura Serena**

**-Escuche Chiba. Todos cometemos una estupidez en la vida. Esta es la mía.-**Dijo alo que aquel la miro y miro a Kou en silencio por unos segundos

**-¿Cómo sabremos cuando los ataquemos de diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo?-**pregunto

**-Pondré a un hombre en el campanario de la iglesia. En cuanto el los vea, a usted y a Serena entrar al fuerte, tocara la campana tres veces**. – Dijo Kou.-**Las mujeres con la piñata caminara por la calle lentamente, desde el momento en que entren ahí, y las campanas toquen, habrán unos… cuatro minutos antes de la explosión.**

**-Es muy poco. Que sean seis-**Replico el otro

**-Bien. Seis**

**-Bueno. Hay que dar una lección de español.-**dijo Darien

**-Ustedes quédense aquí, hasta que Chiba abra la rejilla.-**Dijo Kou a sus hombres. Estos subieron y Kou y los otros dos, regresaron al túnel.

**-Alto.-**Dijo Darien a Serena.-**No se que es lo que vaya a pasar…pero esto me lo debe.-**Dijo y la beso apasionadamente, a lo que aquella correspondió con la misma sensación.

**-Vamos ya.-**Dijo ella separándose de el

**-Que perdida de tiempo.-**respondió el otro y Serena siguió caminando.-**Pero que lastima.-**volvió a decir.

La noche había entrado, la calle estaba completamente sola. Por ella, avanzaban aquel alto hombre que llevaba del brazo a la rubia mujer aquella que observaba a su alrededor. Llegaron a lo que era la puerta del fuerte. Darien toco y dijo

**-¿hay alguien ahí dentro que hable español?**

**-Si señor.-**dijo uno desde dentro.- **¿Quiere decirme que es lo que desea?**

**-eh….tengo algo aquí afuera que creo que les interesara**

**-Sargento.-**Dijo el soldado dentro**.-Habrá la puerta.-**ordeno. Este obedeció y cuando la puerta se abrió, Darien le hizo una seña y este observo ala pequeña mujer a su lado. Su rostro tomo una expresión de alegría y sorpresa**.- ¡oh por Dios¡Señorita Serena¡Entre, entre!-**dijo moviendo los brazos

**-Vamos.-**dijo Darien tomándola del brazo.-**Lindura, entre.**-añadió y dio un puntapié en salva sea la parte de la mujer.

**-sergent, fermer la porte**.-dijo al soldado.- **El general en persona desea verlos.-**dijo a los otros dos.-**a moment**.-añadió

**-ah…capitán, espere un momento.-**dijo Darien.- **Llevo tres días soportando a este delincuente. Si su general quiere socializar no me importa, pero quisiera que la encerraran para poder hablar con él**

**-De acuerdo.-**Dijo el soldado y se dirigió hacia una puerta próxima. Toco y entro. Inmediatamente, el hombre en el campanario, dio la señal y las campanas sonaron tres veces

**-ahora pondrán la piñata fuera del fuerte.-**dijo en voz baja y encendiendo un puro.- **Cuando te de la señal, prepárate para moverte**

**-En estos instantes.-**dijo ella.-**como desearía tener esa cruz de nuevo.- **La puerta se abrió y

**- Pase, pase, S'il vous plaît.-**Dijeron desde adentro. Darien la tomo nuevamente del brazo y entraron al lugar. Se encontraron con varios miembros del ejército, sentados a la mesa.

**-Pase, S'il vous plaît.-**Dijo el sentado al frente. Estos caminaron hacia el.

**-Jajaja**.-rio aquel, al tener cerca a la mujer.-**Disculpe señor.-**dijo.-**Puedo asegurarle que no me rio de usted…sino de…este disfraz.-**Dijo tocando las vestiduras de la mujer.-**jajaja, es muy gracioso. Te fusilaremos vestida así**

**-…escuche general.-**interrumpió Darien.-**Tengo entendido que es un delito reunir dinero para los rebeldes…**

**-Y el asesinar a un teniente.-**Interrumpió el general

**-¿murió el tonto?-**pregunto Serena

**-Si ese teniente murió. Y tú también morirás.-**Dijo.-Señor, soy el general Black

**-Bien, yo soy…Smith general. Tex para mis amigos**.-dijo ofreciendo la mano al hombre

**-¿como esta señor?-**Dijo aquel sonriente**-¿podria decirme como fue que atrapo a esta paloma?**

**-Ah pues…-**dijo aquel tirando la ceniza del puro.-**tengo un amigo en el norte…y el me conto de lo sucedido. –**Hablaba aquel, mientras que las mujeres comenzaban a andar por la calle

**-"…Te las cantamos aquí…."**

**-Y cuando me entere, me dije, "Tex tienes que ir a buscarla". Yo odio a esos malditos rebeldes. Solamente están causando problemas todo el tiempo. Mis hombres se les unieron…y ahora solo piensan en pelear…**

**-¿no sabia que hay una recompensa?**

**-¿Qué?**

**- 200 francos en oro**

**-¿Qué le parece¡Ciertamente es mejor que una puñalada en el ojo¿Por qué no la manda encerrar para que pueda seguir mi camino?**

**-¿encerrarla¡oh no señor! A los condenados se les concede una ultima noche de esparcimiento ¿Vino o coñac Serena?**

**-Coñac. Una copa, llena por favor.-**dijo aquella

**-Oh jeje, todo lo que mi temperamental paloma desee.-**dijo aquel sirviendo el licor.-**Coronel.**-se dirigió al hombre a su costado.-**Traiga 200 francos por favor.-**y dio las llaves**.-¿Señor Smih¿Tex?**

**-A mi sirvame menos de lo que le sirvió a ella. Yo soy un chico del campo.-**Dijo, mientras la mujer solo veia a cada uno de los hombres

**-Nadie podria seguirle el paso a Serena…ni con coñac, ni con cualquier cosa.-**dijo y alzo la copa.-**Por tus virtudes, y sobre todo por tus vicios Serena. Sera una lastima perderlos a ambos.-**Dijo, alo que aquella, tomo de un solo trago el licor, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Darien

**-Disculpe Señor Smith.-**dijo y se dirigió a la ventana.-**Un pueblo que si sabe cantar. ¿le es familiar esa melodía?**

**-eh…debo decir que no General**

**-Ahhh, las mañanitas. Para cumpleaños, casamientos o lo que sea. Hermosa.-**dijo mientras veis por la ventana, acercarse al grupo de mujeres con la piñata y una enorme manta que decía ¡Viva Francia!

**-…"Que cantaba el rey David…"**

**-Vaya. Mire eso. Saben que es día de nuestra independencia…y nos felicitan. ¿ha visto alguna vez una piñata Tex?**

**-Me temo que no**

**-Venga a ver. Es una hermosa invencion.-**dijo y Darien se acerco.-**Crean una figura, casi siempre un animal, hecha con papel mache, en el centro una olla y la llenaba de frutas, dulces y pequeños juguetes. Después, la cuelgan de la rama de un árbol **

**-"…mira que ya amanecio".-**Seguían cantando las mujeres, que llegaron ala puerta y cuidadosamente dejaron el artefacto, no sin antes prender la mecha de la dinamita

**-Es una idea ingeniosa.-**Dijo Darien

**-¡Corran!-**Gritaron fuera. Darien, rápidamente desenfundo el revolver y disparo a los uniformados antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo. Serena salto entre los hombres y llegaron a la puerta, Salieron prontamente y apenas tuvieron tiempo de tirarse al suelo, pues, la dinamita exploto, volando la puerta.

**-¡Ataquen!-**Grito Kou y las trompetas sonaron al ataque.

**-¡Vamos!-**Dijo Darien tomando de la cintura ala mujer para ponerla de pie.-Los franceses comenzaron a tomar sus armas.-**Por acá.-**dijo y la subió a una barda**.-Ahora vuelve a la casa y sírvete otro coñac.**

La batalla entre rebeldes y franceses no se hizo esperar. Los disparos comenzaron, franceses y rebeldes caían. Cañones resonaban. Mientras que Darien, cuidadosamente llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba la caja con el tesoro francés. Minutos después, y varios cartuchos de dinamita menos, la batalla terminaba a favor de los rebeldes. Darien, con una carretilla que llevaba la caja con el tesoro, entraba a aquella casa de placer.

**-¿Dónde esta Serena?-**Pregunto a Mina

**-Esta ahí.-**Dijo esta señalando con el abanico.-Por **el pasillo, última puerta a la izquierda.-**Este, siguió con su carreta y avanzo. Llego a la puerta y toco y trato de abrir

**-Serena…abre**

**-Me estoy bañando.-**respondió la otra

**-Pues sal de la bañera**

**-¿no puedes volver más tarde? Quiero estar bien vestida para ti**

**-¿Quién rayos quiere verte vestida?**-Dijo, tiro el cigarrillo, tomo nuevamente la carreta y la empujo contra la puerta, y esta se abrió. Entro con su cargamento y cerro. Serena esta en la bañera, este, entro en ella, vestido y se quito las fundas de las pistolas, y después, quito el puro de los labios de la rubia

**-¿al menos podrías quitarte el sombrero?**

**-No tengo tiempo para eso.-**Dijo y de rodillas se coloco sobre ella y la beso. Ella quito el sombrero y lo dejo en el suelo, mientras, la espuma caía sobre el……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**

* * *

_Hola, a todos!!!!_**

_A casi un mes, aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de esta. Espero como siempre, sea de su agrado._

_Ahora, y para no perder la costumbre, agradecemos (yo y mi otro yo jejeje) a:_

_marinlucero chiba: Pues bien, no te lo imagines, ya viste hoy lo que su cabezita planeo. Pero no te lleves por las apariencias, todavia hay mucho que descubrir de "la hermana Serena"._

_alejandra n.: Sea, agradezco y celebro que ya sea de tú agrado. Por lo mismo, espero que con este, siga contando con tú lectura._

_gabyhyatt¡ok¡no te digo que Serena es monja y que trabaja en un burdel! Pero espero sigas leyendo, y yo contando con tú apoyo._

_yo: Gracias_

_A. Salvia-divinorum: Bien, que te tenga alucinada, asi puedo seguir contando con tús comentarios ¿cierto?_

_satorichiva: Bien¿tú que crees? Retomara su "oficio", no lo sabremos hasta el siguiente, por eso, espero el respectivo al presente._

_Moon-Chiba: Bueno, uno nunca sabe la verdad universal ¿oh si? Ahora, ya sabemos lo que hizo Darien, parece que se dara por vencido. Gracias y esperare siga siendo de tú agrado_

_Suyi: Bueno, desde México, gracias por perder tú tiempo libre leyendo las historias de tú humilde servidora. Y claro, la diosa del amor no podra ser religiosa. Espero seguir contando con tús comentarios y que sigas disfrutando de las presentes._

_Bueno, y como siempre_

_Hasta Pronto!!!_

**_Senshivisa ♠_**


	10. Rumbo

♠ ♠ ♠ **Rumbo al Sur **♠ ♠ ♠

**X. Rumbo **

Despertó, sintió el vació lugar de la que había reposado a su lado las noches anteriores. Intempestivamente, irrumpió en el recibidor de aquel lugar

**-¿Dónde esta?-**grito, al no obtener más que las miradas sorprendidas de las mujeres presentes, volvió a preguntar**. -¿Dónde esta?**

**-Sr. Chiba.-**interrumpió Mina.-**Me parece que tenemos que hablar**

-**Si…pero…**

**-Por favor. Primero vístase y después le explicare.-**Dijo aquella, dando una pequeña manta al hombre. Y es que, las miradas de las mujeres, ahora de complacencia, se debían a que el hombre apareció completamente desnudo, en todo su esplendor. Al percatarse de esto, tomo la manta que le ofrecían y corrió hacia la habitación donde había salido, mientras aquellas completaban su risa.

Momentos más tarde, aquella mujer, comenzaba una interesante charla con el "ya vestido" pelinegro, que seguía interrogando por el paradero de la que le había acompañado.

**-¿Cómo que se fue?**

**-Así es**

**-Pero…¿Por qué¿Cómo?**

**-La causa todavía no llega a su fin…**

**-¿Quieres decir que fue a…?**

**-Si, ayudar a otros grupos de rebeldes.**

**-¡Esa mujer esta loca!**

**-Posiblemente Capitán…posiblemente**

**-¿Capitán?**

**-Si. Capitán Darien Chiba…¿no es asi?**

**-Pero…¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Señor…aquí no se pueden guardar secretos. Además, usted es demasiado conocido…¿Quién no ha oído del valeroso Capitán Chiba?**

**-¿ella lo sabe?**

**-¿Serena? Posiblemente…como también es posible que usted le haya conocido. Ella proviene de una de las que fueran las mejores familias del Sur.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Los Tsuquino**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-SI. Ella es Serena Tsuquino. ¿Porque tan sorprendido?**

**-POrque…digame ¿es cierto que es casada?**

**-Viuda para ser exactos. **

**-Entonces que hace aquí, ayudando a los rebeldes…?**

**-ella se parece mucho a usted Sr. Chiba. También vino por el dinero, pero término entregándose a la causa**

**-Su marido**

**-Su marido no era más que un pobre hombre que murió en la guerra y no por combatir, sino a causa de tifo. Creo que casarse con el fue un verdadero error**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque ese hombre era muy poca cosa para ella. Ella acepto por simple juego, por venganza **

**-¿juego?**

**-Si Capitán. Serena era la mujer más bella del lugar, si no es que del estado. Por lo mismo, todos los caballeros la galanteaban y ella despreciaba a todos. Al estallar la guerra, se descubrió sola. Furuhata, anuncio su boda con Lita y ella molesta, acepto a Malachite, que le hacia la propuesta en ese momento**

**-¿quiere decir que ella esta enamorada de ese insignificante hombre?**

**-NO, su relación más bien era de camaradería, de hermanos. Pero el no le dijo sus intensiones de casarse y ella lo tomo como una afrenta.**

**-es que…**

**-Si lo se. Fue entupido, pero Serena no lo pensó. Solo actuó.**

**-Pero sigo sin entender el porque esta…ba aquí**

**-Bueno, ya se lo dije, al partir a la guerra, Malachite no dejo un centavo a su nombre, si no al de su madre, esta, lo dono todo a la causa.**

**-¡Vaya!...Y ese Haruka ¿tampoco es cura cierto?**

**-Así es. El es un caza recompensas, conoció a Serena en algún momento, y se hicieron amigos**

**-Pero aun no me has dicho porque se fue**

**-Ya lo hice. Por la causa, ahora, si lo que deseas es una explicación, tendrás que pedirla a ella**

**-¿Dónde?**

**-No lo se.**

**-…ahora ¿Qué hara?**

**-No lo se, continuar mi rumbo, oh trazar uno nuevo**

Por llanuras, que en momento se volvían espesas, en otros solaces, y en otros tantos, espantando al ganado, solitario cabalgaba un hombre. Desmonto y reviso ala bestia en una de sus extremidades. Lastimado. No podía seguir con su peso a cuestas, así, que continuo a pie, seguido por el animal.

Llego hasta lo que era una vieja iglesia, dañada por el tiempo y la cercanía de los combates. A un costado, una pequeña choza, fuera de ella, dos caballos atados, en el establo. Quito la montura de su bestia, y después observo a los otros dos. De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más, giro, y tras el, con una escopeta en la mano, recargado en la pared, un hombre.

**-…¿? Hola… ¿es de aquí?**

**-¿Se refiere a mi oh a los caballos?**

**-¿me podría decir si están en venta?**

**-Uno si**

**-¿Cuál de ellos?-**pregunto, a lo que aquel camino hacia las bestias. Guardo el arma en la montura, y apoyándose sobre el animal dijo

**-Adivine.-**Aquel, le vio con recelo y camino al otro. Lo examino y…

**-¿Cuánto?**

**-100 monedas de oro**

**-Eso es demasiado**

**-Peor es caminar…-**Aquel le vio por unos segundos y avanzo hacia la montura, saco una pequeña cartera. Aquel, le dio alcance, estiro su mano, el otro, le volvió a mirar y miro al caballo. Saco las monedas y las deposito en la mano del otro. Guardo de nuevo la cartera y rápidamente, desenfundo el revolver y disparo. El otro, también había desenfundado

**-Se rompió la pata.-**Dijo cuando se percato que el otro estaba en guardia. Guardo el revolver

**-Aun así, tienen demanda aquí**

**-Estaba sufriendo**

**-Corazón blando ¿eh?**

**-Solo con los animales.-** dijo y tomo la montura para colocarla en la bestia

**-La próxima vez que desenfunde, avíseme a que le dispara-**Dijo todavía apuntando al hombre

**-Si tengo tiempo lo haré.-**Respondió, después monto la bestia y continúo su camino. Momentos más, aquel hombre, le daba alcance, y decía

**-Vienen tropas del ejercito.-**Dijo señalando las cercanas

**-No tengo nada en su contra.-**pero aquel azuzó a la bestia y le rebaso. Uno de los soldados, disparo y este, devolvió el tiro, dañando a dos de ellos. Después, dio alcance al otro

**-Dispara muy bien para no tener nada contra ellos.-**le dijo

**-Uno de ellos intento matarme**

**-¿y porque no? Ese es su caballo, jajaja.-**dijo y siguió cabalgando. Aquel le quedo viendo y después, le siguió tras el. Varios minutos más tarde, llegaron a un extenso paraje, dividido por un barranco. Ambos, a bordo de sus bestias, lograron sortear aquel obstáculo y dejar tras a los soldados. Estos, desmontaron y comenzaron a dispar. Aquel cayó del caballo y quedo tendido en el suelo, bocabajo. El otro, desmonto y se acerco. Al aquel no moverse, este corrió hacia el caballo y saco la cartera con el dinero. Después, espanto al animal y regreso hacia el hombre le giro y trato de quitarle las ropas, pero este, le apuntaba con el revolver, aquel, sorprendido, trato de moverse, pero el otro, le golpeó fuertemente y le quito el arma que llevaba enfundada. Corrió hacia el caballo que estaba todavía y lo monto.

**-Así es como trato a los cuatreros.-**Dijo y desapareció del lugar. Aquel quedo en el suelo observándole.

Horas más tarde, aquel entraba a un pequeño pueblo. Ato a la bestia fuera de la cantina y entro al lugar.

**-Hola.-**hablo**.- ¡Dije Hola!-**repitió al no obtener respuesta**.-¿Quién esta a cargo aquí?-**Añadió, pero antes de que el cantinero respondiera, varios hombres se acercaban a el con pistola en mano

**-Ese es el caballo de Nicolás…-**dijo uno de ellos

**-NO llegaras muy lejos con ese animal.-**añadió otro.-Debiste ir a EEUU para cobrar la recompensa

**-Solo tome el caballo.-**Dijo, pero el otro le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro

**-¡Eres un mentiroso!-**dijo

**-Mire amigo.-**dijo otro.-**Nadie roba el caballo de Nicolás Kumata a menos que lo mate**

**-Tampoco lo haría nadie, a menos por la espalda**-dijo otro

**-empiece a hablar**

**-Yo no lo mate**

**-Denle una mano al caballero.-**dijo el otro

**-Con gusto**-Respondieron los otros y le tomaron de los brazos. Aquel, rompió una botella en la mesa y la acerco al rostro del otro

**-MI padre siempre me dijo que las botellas arruinaban la vida del hombre.-** Dijo, para cuando estuvo a punto de marcar al otro, un disparo termino de romper la botella. Este, giro apresuradamente

**-¡Nicolás, no has muerto!**

**-El hombre se los dijo.-**Respondió este con el revolver en mano, mientras quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca

**-NO sabíamos que era tú amigo Nicolás**

**-NO tengo amigos Jedite. Ni tú lo eres.-**Añadió guardando el revolver y acercándose a los hombres

**-Gracias.-**dijo el que estaba "resguardado" y dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jedite, con tal intensidad, que este, termino tirado en la calle

**-Síganlo.-**Dijo Nicolás a los demás en tono burlesco.-**De todas formas nos íbamos.**-Añadió y se dirigió a la barra, tomo una botella de whiskey y sirvió un trago

**-¿de Texas¿Le sirvo capitán?**

**-¿Capitán?**

**-si, Todos los sureños son capitanes ¿no es asi?**

**-Ya no. La guerra me quito todo, **

**-¿Viaja solo?**

**-Depende ¿Por qué interrumpir la diversión¿tienes corazon para un hombre inocente?**

**-¿Cuándo se que es inocente un hombre?...Viene a combatir en la guerra?**

**-Si me pagan**

**-Imagino que un buen puñado de armas, sirven más que un hombre solo**

**-Salud.-**dijo este viéndole por encima del trago

**-Salud.-**Respondió el otro. Después, se dirigieron a la puerta del lugar

**-¿Qué pasa con mi caballo?**

**-¿Su caballo? Creo que encontró otro lo suficientemente rapido, como para llegar a salvarme **

**-¿explíquese?**

**-Le devolveré su silla. **

**-Jajaja, Capitán, le aseguro que no entiendo como perdió el sur.**-dijo y dio una palmada en el hombro de aquel y despues, salieron del lugar.

* * *

_**HOla de nuevo!!!!**_

_**Bueno, eperando que este capitulo haya agradado y por lo consecuente, siga contando con su lectura, les agradece como siempre, a todos y en especial mension a**_

_**Moon-Chiba, marinlucero chiba, Usako Suyi, A.Salvia-divinorum., Stephie Chiba, satorichiva, a quienes agradezco infinitamente, y pido disculpen la presentacion de esta ocacion.**_

Como siempre

_**Hasta Pronto!!!**_

_**Senshivisa**_


	11. 50 Mil

♠ ♠ ♠ **Rumbo al Sur ♠ ♠ ♠**

**XI. 50 MIL**

Varias horas despues de cabalgar por extensas llanuras, llegaron a una pequeña colina, desde donde se pudo observar lo que en algun tiempo habia sido una fuerte hacienda. Varias personas, estaban reunidas en el extenso patio de aquel lugar.

**-"…suelteme!"-**gritaba una joven a la cual tenian lazada

**-jajaja**

**-Ben…¿piensas dejarle tú marca?**

**-¡que empiece la diversión!**

En ese momento, una mujer que cubría su caballera y rostro con un reboso, dejo a un lado una canasta con frutos y con un cuchillo, se dirigió hacia la otra. Corto la soga. La otra corrió y la mujer quedo en medio

**-Muy bien muchacha.-**dijo el hombre sobre el caballo.-**Te lazare a ti.-** Pero antes de que pudiera alzar el brazo, era el quien caía presa de otra soga, saco el revolver, pero el otro, le halo y el disparo se desvió

**-Calma.-**dijo otro de ellos

**-te ayudare.-**añadió otro, ayudándole a levantar, este, trato de acercarse al otro

**-Calma…este sabe lo que hace.-**dijo su compañero deteniéndole.-**Es Darien Chiba**

**-Pues tendrá que vérselas conmigo**

**-Tranquilo. Robo el caballo de Nicolás y vive para contarlo**

Mientras tanto, aquella mujer, corrió hacia su salvador

**-Gracias…señor.- **y le planto un beso en la boca, este quedo viéndola sorprendido, pero esta corrió y se perdió entre los demás

**-Vaya…crei que solo tenia corazón para los caballos.-**dijo Nicolás distrayéndole

**-Chicos…-**dijo Nicolás dirigiéndose a los otros.- **hay una guerra aquí…seria una pena que no estuviéramos todos en el mismo bando**

**-¿alguien quiere venir conmigo?**

**-Estamos bien como estamos.-**Contesto el que les comandaba

**-Haremos un trato con Kou, el jefe de los rebeldes**

**-Cuanto paga?-**pregunto Darien

**-Eso es un asunto entre el y yo**

**-algo exclusivo ¿no?-** En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las trompetas. Un grupo de soldados entraban en el lugar

**-Caballeros.-**dijo un hombre vestido con un fino traje y varias condecoraciones.-**Permítanme darles la bienvenida**

**-¿es usted el alcalde?**

**-No señores. Soy el Marqués de Labordere…asistente de su alteza… ¿es usted el señor Nicolás Kumada?**

**-¿me conoce?-**dijo el otro en tono serio

**-Si, el reporte de la policía sobre sus fechorías es tan inspirador…que me vi forzado a buscarlo**

**-¿escucho amigo?-**dijo el otro con un notado orgullo mientras se acercaba al que les hablaba

**-Vine a ofrecerles un servicio…usted y sus hombres serian muy bien remunerados**

**-¿que tan bien remunerados?-Pregunto Darien**

**-Eso mismo pregunto.-**dijo Britt, el lider de los otros

**-Su majestad es en extremo generoso.-**interrumpio el otro.-¿**Cuántos hombres tiene?- **Nicolás, conto a los hombres en el lugar

**-Dieciciete**

**-Cuentas muy rapido ¿no Nicolas?  
-¿tiene algo de malo la cuenta?**-Dijo Nicolas tirando el cigarrillo y pisándolo con la punta del calzado

**-Si.-**dijo y giro al hombre que les ofertaba.- **Tratas con el individuo equivocado. Esos 8 hombres son mios.-**señalo atrás.-**ellos son 7. Si acepto la oferta, yo mando**

**-Yo estoy con Britt.-**dijo otro colocandose al lado del hombre. Nicolas, les observo y giro, camino hacia sus hombres y más rapido que el viento, desenfundo el revolver. Britt y su compinche cayeron al suelo. Los demás intentaron disparar, pero era tarde, los hombres de Nicolás, junto a Darien, les apuntaban ya. Todos los demas que observaban, corrieron despavoridos a ocultarse, dejando al descubierto a otro grupo de hombres y uno de niños.

**-¿alguien más apoya a Britt?-** dijo Nicolas que al no obtener respuesta, enfundo el arma

-**Bravo. Es un honor conocerlo monsieur.-**dijo el marquez

**-El honor en mio-**dijo otro que caminaba hacia ellos con otro grupo de hombres

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Un rebelde.-**añadio el marques

**-Un soldado al servicio de la causa…**-dijo este deteniendose frente a ellos.-**Y General Kou**

**-¿general?-**dijo Nicolas al ver las vestiduras remendadas de aquel hombre**.-Jajajaja.-**Darien le vio de reojo y pregunto

**-¿kou¿Cuál es su propuesta General?**

**-Nos gustaria que se nos unieran**

**-Desperdiciaria su talento monsieur**.-interrumpio el otro dirigiendose a Nicolas.-**Estos hombres no tienen con que pagarle**

**-Seguramente, sabran apreciar nuestra lucha.-**dijo Kou.-**Les ofrecemos más que dinero…una causa**

**-¿Qué te parese eso Chiba? Nos ofrece una causa. Una causa que veo perdida**

**-Una valiente causa señor**

**-¿para que?-**dijo Darien.-**Es inútil.-**giro hacia el marques.-Estaba diciendo que su excelencia era en extremo generoso

**-Lo siento Señor.-**interrumpio Kou.-**El marquez es ahora nuestro prisionero**

**-¿Qué esta diciendo?-**dijo Nicolas

**-El marques es nuestro prisionero…y ustedes tambien**.-Nicolas giro y pudo observar como desde lo alto de las murallas, se levaban varios hombres con fusiles que les apuntaban

**-Hay veinte hombres por cada uno de ustedes…a esta distancia nuestras armas son efectivas**

**- Si es verdad eso ¿Por qué no nos mata?**

**-No somos salvajes señor No asesinamos a sangre fria. Pero no permitiremos que se unan a los franceses.-**Nicolas desenfundo el arma

**-¡Alto!-**dijo Darien.-**Saquen a esos niños de aquí.-**dijo volteando todos a ver aquel pequeño grupo de infantes

**-seguro…¡siempre me gustaron los niños¿y a usted general?-**dijo Nicolas

**-Ciertamente**

**-Charlie, Doc.-**se dirigio a sus hombres**.-retiren a eso niños.-**Los hombres obedecieron y llevaron a los niños tras una puerta

**-Listo Nicolas!-**gritaron los hombres

**-Esos dos no nos detendran…somos más de doscientos**

**-Si, pero detendran el crecimiento de esos niños…¡Doc!**

**-Solo dilo Nicolas!-**respondio el otro

**-Si quiere que esos niños vivan, diga a sus hombres que suban a la colina. Despues nos iremos ¿ah comprendido?**

**-Las guerras no se ganan matando niños.-**Dijo Kou, para despues hacer una seña y todos los hombres que les rodeaban bajaron las armas y comenzaron a reitirarse del lugar.-**Hasta pronto Señores. Les doy mi palabra que nos volveremos a ver**.-dijo y se retiro del lugar, seguido de sus hombres. Nicolas, corrio hacia la puerta aquella y grito

**-¡Charlie¡Doc¡Liberen a los niños!**

**-Su amigo es un hombre fascinante.-**Decia el marques a Darien.- **La trampa de los niños fue excelente ¿fue una trampa, no?**

**-Aún estan vivos ¿no es cierto?-**respondio y se alejo de el

**-¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?-**Pregunto Nicolas

**-A la ciudad. Podremos llegar al anochecer**

**-vamos-**dijo y se dirigio hacia su caballo

ASi pues, todos los hombres montaron y se alistaron para reanudar su viaje. Uno de ellos, se hacerco a Darien

**-Si esta chaqueta azul no le molesta, quisiera cabalgar con usted Sr. Chiba**

**-¿se le ocurre un hombre mejo?**-interrumpio Nicolas.-**Gano la guerra**

**-Como guste**.-le respondio Darien

**-Le caes bien. Adelante.-**dijo Nicolás al otro. Este se reunio con los otros y Darien avanzo unos metros de pronto, un fruto callo en sus manos. Darien vio a la mujer, despues de titubear un poco, busco en sus ropas

**-Mi cartera-**dijo al no encontrar tal

**-Para ti…es gratis.-**respondio la otra

**-Es inútil que la busque monsieur**.-dijo el marques.-**aquí, los ladrones desaparecen como humo**

**-Olvide la billetera.**-dijo Nicolás dando alcance.-**Se comprara otra**

**-No es la billetera. El contenido es lo que me preocupa. Tenía veinte dólares**-Busco a la mujer, pero de nuevo, había desaparecido. Así pues, comenzaron la cabalgata con rumbo a la ciudad.

Varias horas más tarde, llegaron a una enorme hacienda, donde fueron recibidos por una guardia de soldados. Entraron al lugar, y fueron testigos de la opulencia de aquel lugar. Valiosos cuadros adornaban las paredes, y finas alfombras callaban los pasos. Entraron a un gran salon donde hermosas mujeres ataviadas con vaporosos vestidos, degustaba junto a distinguidos caballeros, de el vino y la cena ofrecidos.

La llegada de los hombres, causo una enorme sorpresa y expectación entre los presentes. Estos por su parte, dieron fe de su carencia de modales, corrieron de forma inmediata, a la gran mesa donde se encontraban aquellos exquisitos platillos. Darien, quedo al final

**-¿no se nos unira Monsieur?**

**-Su alteza se ha conseguido un buen alojamiento**

**-¿le gusta?**

**-Habia algo asi en el sur…una o dos casa que se podian comparar con todo esto**

**-¿habia?**

**-NO hay nada que se destruya, que no se pueda reedificar**

**-Tal vez, si un hombre así lo quiere**

**-…no vine hasta aquí solo por el paseo.-**dijo Darien y se dirigió a los otros hombres

Más tarde, el Marquez, llegaba acompañado por otro miembro del ejercito

**-Caballeros.-**dijo.-**Les presento al Capitan Rubeus. Sr. Chiba, Sr…-**aquel solo le saludo con un moviemiento de cabeza, puesto que limpiaba el uniforme que habia sido mancahdo por el vino que uno de los hombres de Nicolas, derramo sobre el.-**Encontraran interesante conversar con este caballero.-**añadio el marques.-**Como soldado, combatio con el ejercito confederado**

**-Supongo que tenemos poco en común.-**dijo este despectivamente.-**Yo nunca peleo con el bando perdedor**.-dijo viendo a Darien, mientras Nicolas, engullia una pierna de pavo (guajolote, chompipe)

-**Es porque jamas combatio con el.**-dijo Nicolas, tocándolo con la pieza del ave y caminando hacia el otro extremo de la mesa

-**El tiene razón capita, se lo aseguro**.-dijo el Marques.-**Disculpen señores, el capitán se encargara de atenderlos **

**-Si marques.-**respondio Nicolas, mientras tomaba un pollo y lo mordia. Darien, recibio un plato que le entregaba uno de los meseros y tomando el cubierto, se dispuso a probar aquel bocado

**-Me sorprende su conocimiento de etiqueta. No tenia idea de que supiera cual mano usar.**-dijo Rubeus, Darien, coloco el plato sobre la mesa y quito una pieza al ave que engullia Nicolas

**-Cuando era pequeño.-**dijo Darien a Nicolas.-**Tenia un soldado de madera, llego un buen dia que el se perdio. Llore y llore, mi madre me dijo "deja de lloriquear, aparecera algun dia". Tenía razón. Regresaste.-**dijo viendo a Rubeus

**-Jajajajaja**.- Se ataco Nicolas, cosa que le ocaciono que estuviera a punto de ahogarse

**-Nicolas.-**le dijo Darien.-**Por ahí.-**y le señalo a un mesero que llevaba la charola con copas de vino. Este corrio y tomo una, dos, tres copas,

**-Cuidado Monsieur**.-dijo Rubeus dandole alcance.-**Parte del vino se le esta quedando en la ropa**.-Nicolas le vio y rompio la pipa que aquel llevaba. Este, enfurecido, tomo un guante que llebaba en sus vestiduras y dio una bofetada con este, en el rostro de Nicolas. Este le vio un tanto confundido. Pero sonrio y a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando frente a sus ojos, abriendose paso entre los invitados, una mujer. Cabellera negra y larga y un vaporoso vestido igual mente negro. El rostro de Nicolas, cambio por completo, tomo el guante de Rubeus y se limpio el rostro. La mujer paso junto a el

**-Hola.-**dijo nicolas, cuando la mujer habia pasado. Quedo junto a Darien y ambos la vieron y asintieron en sentido de aprobación

**-Rey.-**dijo el marques al darle encuentro a la mujer.-**Te vez hermosa **

**-Oh, Jedite.-**dijo esta, mientras aquel besaba la mano de la mujer. Al darse cuenta de que los hombres aquellos, se acercaban, este la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar.

**-Querido Jedite, es extraordinario tenerte de vuelta y a salvo. El lugar parecia vacio sin ti. Obviamente tú viaje fue un éxito**

**-Si un éxito, pero de mal gusto-**dijo, al ver que aquellos hombres pretendian interrumpir su danza, el opto por hacerlo. Se detuvo y frente a ellos dijo.

**- Permiteme presentarte a el Sr. Koumada y al Sr. Chiba. La Condesa Rey Hino**

**-Ahora veo la prisa por llegar.-**dijo Nicolas

**-Enchante. Ces messieurs sont si beaux **(Encantada. Estos caballeros son tan guapos).-dijo al marques

**-Los esta halagando**.-dijo este

**-Merci Madame. Vous sérieux beau dans toute partie** (Gracias Madame. Usted seria Hermosa en todas partes)

**-Su frances es tan bueno como sus modales**

**-De donde soy, señora, nos enseñaron ambas cosas**

**-Mira…¿Quién lo iba a pensar?-**dijo Nicolás. En ese momento, se hizo un gran silencio, un hombre con varias insignias prendidas de su lujoso traje militar, entraba en el lugar.

**-Disculpen caballeros**.-dijo Jedite y se dirigio al hombre aquel

**-Su majestad.-**dijo este haciendo una reverencia

**-Su aspecto es formidable Jedite.-**Dijo este viendo aquel grupo de hombres.- ¿**conocen la naturaleza de su misión?**  
**-Solo que se les recompenzara muy bien **

**-¿consideras la muerte una buena recompensa?**

**-Si no mueren bajo el acero de los rebeldes…lo haran por los arcos de las flechas**

**-Presentame a este valiente grupo**

**-Es satisfactorio saber que comparten nuestra posición.-**dijo el hombre**.-Y que prestan sus servicios a nuestra corte**

**-Quiero hacer una aclaración su majestad**.-dijo nicolas.-**Nuestros servicios son muy caros**

**-espero que su majestad, este más interesado en polvora que en protocolo**.-interrumpio Darien

**-Precisamente. En este momento nos interesa hacer pasar un carruaje…a travez del territorio rebelde hasta la costa**

**-Permítame recordarle.-**interrumpió Rubeus.-**Que mis lanceros tambien formaran parte en la escolta**

**-Silencio.Ya fallaste una vez**

**-Pido su indulgencia alteza, pero ¿Por qué cree que estos hombres lo haran mejor?**

**-Charlie.-**dijo Nicolas, y el hombre le entrego una escopeta.-**es por esto**

**-cierto**

**-Le podria asegurar su majestad.-**dijo rey.-**Que estare completamente segura con estos caballeros**

**-Bien, entonces, supongo que debo aceptar. Les dire, sera la Condesa quien ocupara el carruaje. Sera tratada como se merece, y…debeis concederle cualquier deseo. Tenemos el mayor interes de que llegue a salvo**

**-Lo hara. Si el precio es justo.-**dijo Nicolas observando a la mujer

**-Supongo que si uno trata con hombres de accion…uno debe esperar acción. 25,000 en oro ¿le parece razonable?**

**-Lindo numer. Pero solo la mitad de lindo.-**dijo Darien.-**De lo que escoltamos a la costa**

**-Cree que el duplicarlo aumentaria su sentido de responsabilidad?**

**-Lo duplicaria.**-contesto Darien

**-50,000 entonces.-**respondio y se retiro seguido por Jedite, Rubeus y Rey

**-¿Quién lo hubiera creido?-**dijo Nicolas viendo sorprendido a Darien que se dirigio al salon junto.

Al día siguiente, aquel viaje empezó, los soldados de Rubeus y los hombres de Nicolas, junto con Darien, comenzaron aquel dicho viaje con rumbo a la costa.

* * *

_**Buenas!!!!  
**_

_**Aqui de nuevo, con otro capitulo de esta historia, y como siempre, agradeciendo el favor de su lectura. Y en mencion especial a:**_

_**LADY, serenitychiva , Usako Suyi, marinlucero chiba, A.Salvia-divinorum, Moon-Chiba, satorichiva e Saly-Luna, por el tomienpo otorgado en sus siempre esperados comentarios, y por lo mismo, suponiendo en que no seran los ultimos.**_

_**Sea pues,**_

_**Hasta Pronto!!!**_

_Senshivisa_


	12. El Carruaje

**Rumbo al Sur**

**XI. El Carruje**

**-¡El agua empieza a entrar en el carruaje!**-grito Reí, cuando aquella comitiva atravesaba el río. Darien, montado en su bestia, abrió la puerta, su sorpresa no fue tal, como la de Jedite, al ver que en el otro extremo, era Nicolás quien tomaba en brazos a la mujer llevándola frente de el.

**-Nicolás actúa demasiado rápido**.-dijo Darien

**-Preferiría que la rapidez fuera con el revolver.-**dijo el otro.

Varias horas más tarde, llegaban a un viejo monasterio donde pasarían la noche. Después de cenar y mientras los demás "descansaban", Nicolás acerco hasta el carruaje aquel y lo comenzó a revisar. Abrió las puertas y descubrió oculto en un compartimiento, en el suelo del carruaje, un cofre repleto de oro.

**-¡vaya, vaya!****-**dijo este

**-Hola…-**dijouna voz tras el, este giro y se encontró con Darien que le observaba, después, avanzo hacia el carruaje y añadió**.-¿Cómo cuanto crees que haya ahí?**

**-Suficiente.-**Respondio Nicolas

**-¿para dos?-**Pregunto Darien girando hacia el

**-Buenas Noches.-**Interrumpio Rei, se coloco frente al carruaje.-**Este cofre contine nada menos que cuatro millones de dolares…en oro**

**-¿cuatro millones?**-exclamo Nicolas

**-****Suena muy bien…¿cierto Nicolas?-** Dijo Darien

**-****Son para pagar tropas europeas que vendran en ayuda del ejercito**.-Añadio la mujer pasando entre los dos hombres.-**Pero se me ocurren cosas más civilizadas que la guerra para emplearlo**

**-Señora…esta llena de sorpresas.**-dijo Darien

**-Todavia tengo otra…-**Respondió la Mujer.-**Un millón es suficiente para mi…**

**-No para mi.-**interrumpio Nicolas**.-¡Soy un cerdo!-**dijo y se acerco otra vez para ver el oro

**-Sería una lastima no conservarlo junto.-**Dijo Darien colocándose frente al otro

**-Quiza…-**respondio Nicolas

**-Pero ninguno de los dos podria salir del pais con eso…-**dijo la mujer.-**Si los rebeldes los atraparan ganaran la guerra…**

**-No lo haran.-**Contesto Nicolas

**-Usted no conoce a los rebeldes…**

**-La Señora tiene razón.**-contesto Darien.-**Dígame… ¿Cómo piensa…?**

**-Un capitan vendra a verme antes de que lleguemos a la costa. Tiene una nave veloz**

**-¿el Márquez sabra algo sobre esto?-**pregunto Darien

**-Oh…no, el no sabe nada de mis movimientos…pero supongo que ustedes ****están dispuestos a morir por…"la causa"**

**-¿Cómo sabremos que no nos traicionara?-**Pregunto Darien

**-¿Cómo ****sabré que no me traicionaran?**

**-Condesa, empieza a hablar mi lenguaje.-**dijo Nicolás

**-¿y usted?-**Pregunto a Darien

**-Será un viaje interesante.**-Respondió este.

El día era soleado. Los guardias avanzaban al frente de la caravana. Darien y Nicolás al costado de aquel carruaje. Salieron del monasterio, después de cabalgar por unos minutos, llegaron a un pequeño poblado. Casas de adobe que parecían vacías. Algunos niños en la calle, la caravana giro, de pronto, varios hombres les salieron al paso mientras que otros, les apuntaban desde los techos. En segundos, se desencadeno una batalla. Soldados y rebeldes caían por igual. De pronto, los rebeldes dieron alto al fuego y huyeron. Los soldados y compañía, se dieron el triunfo. No así Darien, que notaba algo extraño en aquella huida.

**-****¿Lo ves?-d**ijo Nicolás.-**Esos no son problema para nosotros**

**-No lo se. No lo se.**

Horas más tarde, aquella caravana paro en un gran y solitario paraje.

**-¡Detengan la caravana!-**grito Rubeus.- **¡Cuenten las pérdidas!-** y avanzo hasta sus soldados los cuales, cubrian la retaguardia. Los hombres de Nicólas, avanzaron hacia una de las carretas, la cual, era conducida por una mujer, que cubria su rostro y cabellera por un reboso.

-Mira quien esta aqui

**-¡Frutas!-**dijo otro de ellos y trato de tomarla. Esta dio un golpe al hombre y de un salto bajo de la carreta. Este corrio tras ella

**-¡espero que esta vez tengas más suerte Rico, jajaja!-**gritaban los otros**.- ¡Jamás lograras atraparla!**

La mujer corrio todolo que pudo, aquel , la alcanzo y ambos calleron en una pequeña colina. Aquel comenzo abesarla mientras ella hacia todo lo pisble por escapar. Cuando pudo safarse de el, se vio rodeada por los demas compañeros del hombre. La giraron y la hecharon de vuelta a los brazos de aquel.

**-¿Qué pasa frutas? ¿no vas a gritar? ¡me gusta cuando gritan! ¡jajaja! Ahda, pero nadie vendra en tu ayuda esta vez ¿verdad Doc?**

**-Si.-**respondio aquel. El hombre siguió tratando de doblegar a la mujer, de pronto y sin advertirlo, esta lo derroto dando un puntapié en la entrepierna. Corrio de regreso hacia la caravana. Paso entre los caballos. Aquellos, tras ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de ser captura de nuevo, otro de ellos, golpeo a Rico. Asi, ambos hombres se tomaron a golpes. Dos, por su cuenta, tomo a la mujer y la llevo hacia donde estaban los demas.

**-¡Alto!-**dijo Darien llegando en su caballo**.-¿De donde vino ella?-**pregunto al ver a la mujer que era sometida por Doc

**-Esta aquí por su voluntad.**-respondio el otro

**-Lo creere cuando la sueltes**

**-Si fuera hombre se bajaria del caballo**

**-Lo hare tan pronto como la sueltes.**-repitio Darien. Este, solto a la mujer que corrio hacia Darien

-**Disparale cuando baje**.-dijo Doc a uno de los que le acompañaban. Pero por el contrario, el caballo, reparo y cuando estuvieron a punto de saar las armas, era Darien y Matt ya habian desenfundado.

**-¿no les parece que ya fue suficiente palea la de hoy?-**Dijo Darien

**-Ya oyeron al hombre.-**dijo Nicolas que se acercaba.-**Ahora, monten.-**les ordeno y estos obedecieron, despues, camino hacia la mujer y dijo.-**El encanto del sur. Les atrae como las abejas a la miel. ¿verdad Darien?**

**-Condujo esta carreta como si fuera una verdadera experta.**-Dijo Matt

**-Ya me di cuenta. Ahora monta.**-añadio Nicolas. Acto seguido, Matt, se reunio con el resto que solo habia observado

**-Solamente quiero ir a la costa.-**dijo la mujer ante las miradas interrogantes de los dos hombres

**-¿solamente por el paseo?-**dijo Darien

**-Me hiciste un favor una vez.-**dijo dirigiendose a Darien.- **¿Es demasiado pedirte otro?**

**-Es lindo tú vestido nuevo.**-respondio este observando a la mujer

-**No le diras que no ¿oh si?-**dijo Nicolas**.-Eso la entristecería**

**-El capitan Ruebeus me informo sobre sus ****hazañas**.-interrumpio Jedite, que venia acompañado de Rubeus.-**Mis cumplidos Mademoiselle**

**-Q****uisiéramos una explicación de su prescencia aquí.**-dijo Rubeus

**-¿Qué no escucho?-**hablo Nicolas.-**Acabamos de tomar una pasajera**

**-Esas decisiones las toma el Marques.**-Dijo Rubeus

**-¿entonces?-**dijo Darien dirigiendose a Jedite

**-Le deseo un agradable viaje.-**dijo este con una cortes sonrisa, y dirigiendose a Rubeus.-**Es tiempo de seguir**

**-¡Monten la caravana!**-grito este. Dada la orden todos montaron de nuevo. Darien, señalo la carreta y la mujer corrio, la tomo por la cintura y la yudo a subir

**-¡Graci****as…Señor!-**dijo esta

**-¡Adelante!-**Grito Ruebeus y la carreta comenzo a avanzar, mientras Darien la observaba fijamente

**-¡no te parece agradable Darien?.-**dijo NIcolas frente a el.-**Ahora los dos tenemos chicas**

**-¿Siempre harás cosas por mi eh Nicolas?**

**-¿Por qué no? Eres el primer amigo que he tenido.-**dijo y sonrio, Darien de igual forma, sonrio y despues, monto a su bestia.

Momento más tarde, mientras avanzaban en su camino

**-¡he****y ustedes!-**grito Nicolás a los soldados que llevaban el carruaje de la duquesa.- **¡Despierten! ¡Cuidado con el camino!**

**-Su preocupación por el carruje es admirable, Señor.-**Dijo Jedite que se aparejaba con el

**-Estoy aquí para proteger a la condesa ¿no es cierto?**

**-¿Es todo Señor? …Me gustaria pensar que tambien lo hace para proteger las carretas, las provisiones, los caballos, sin contar a mi persona.-**Añadio y con una sonrisa, giro a la bestia y regreso al final de la caravana. Nicolas lo observo estrañado y se dirigio hacia el carruaje

**-No me gusta la sonrisa falsa del Marquez.-**dijo a la duquesa

**-¡entonces deja de armar lios por el carruje y por mi!**-dijo la mujer

**-Si el capitan del barco que esperas no cumple su trato…veras lo que es un lio**.-dijo Nicolas sonriendo maliciosamente y después, avanzo.

En ese momento, los soldados encontraron a un rebelde, le persiguieron hasta que lo capturaron para despues, martirisarlo y matarlo.

Darein, avanzo hacia la carreta de la mujer y subio a ella.

**-¿buen viaje?**

**-No es agradable ver a un hombre morir…a pesar de ser un Rebelde**

**-¿"a pesar de ser rebelde"?**

**-Es extraño que lo digas tú**

**-Es difícil ser uno de ellos con el estomago vacio.**

**-Pero si Kou y los rebeldes ganan tal vez seria diferente**

**-¿ganar? ¿Cómo van a ganar sin dinero y sin armas?**

**-Tú viste al general Kou y escogiste a Jedite**

**-¿esperas que yo sea diferente?**

**-Eres diferente…la mayoria de las mujeres no roban billeteras. ¿Dónde esta?-**dijo extendiendo la mano

**-No tengas prisa…¿Por qué me dejaste venir con ustedes?**

**-Entregamela**

**-No has visto…si la traes.-**dicho esto, Darien busco en sus bolsillos y ahí estaba, saco aquel objeto y lo abrio

**-Por supuesto…esta vacia**

**-mmm, 20 dolares.-**dijo tocando la tela de aquel vestido azul que portaba la mujer

**-muy poco dinero en comparación con las ganancias de cierta batalla ¿cierto?...ademas, el robar billeteras es un habito muy difícil de dejar.**

**-¿Para que tienes tanto interes en llegar a la costa?**

**-Para mi no es bueno quedarse tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar**

**-y…en la costa, hay muchas personas y muchas billeteras**

**-Y muchos vestidos…aunque te prefiero sin ellos**

**-Oh…**

**-Dicen que aquí, los ladrones desaparecen como el humo**

**-¿tú los has visto desaparecer?**

**-Supongamos que quiero llegar a la costa solo ¿lo podria hacer?**

**-Es posible, pero…¿Por qué lo querrias hacer?**

**-Pues…siempre es bueno llevar un as bajo la manga**

**-¿nos iriamos juntos?-**pregunto la mujer acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del hombre

**-Posiblemente. Uno nunca sabe**.-respondio aquel y ante tal insinuación, salto de nuevo a su caballo. Estiro la mano y arrojo la billetera a la mujer**.-Es posible que te ayude a llenarla nuevamente**

Atardecia cuando la caravana llego a un pequeño pueblo. Papeles de colores adornaban el lugar y una multitud se concentraba en el centro. La música, sonaba mientras varios más danzaban al ritmo

_**"Cuando se siembran penas, se cosechan esperanzas"**_

**-Jedite Me ****gustaría parar aquí. Te prometo que tendremos una fiesta.**

**-Por supuesto. Y debes est****ar cansada.-**Dicho esto, dejo a la duquesa y avanzo hacia Rubeus**.-Nos detendremos aquí**

**-Pero podemos seguir hasta el proximo pueblo. Asi nos sera muy difícil llegar al puerto mañana por la noche**

**-Es el deseo de la condesa. No deseo decepcionarla**

**-Bien, vere que el alcalde nos de comida y alojamiento**

**-Comida tan solo. Lo demas no sera necesario. Estoy enterado de que la condesa intenta traicionarnos.-**bajo la sorpresa de Rubeus, continuo ordenando.-**Detenga la Caravana.**-dicho esto, Rubeus dirigio a cumplir ordenes. El carruaje aquel, paro frente a una hosteria. Con la ayuda de Rubeus, la condesa descendido de aquel. Despues, aquel, bajo el equipaje de la mujer

**-Yo llevare eso.-**dijo Incola quitando el pequeño maletín a Rubeus

**-Po****r supuesto. Lo que diga, señor.**-Respondio este y se retiro del lugar bajo las sorprendidas miradas de Darien, Nicolas y Rei

**-se esta poniendo muy amable ¿no? –**Dijo Darien

**-Si.-**respondió Nicolás**.-¿Llego el capitán?-pregunto a Rei**

**-Frente a la cantina. El hombre de bigotes.-**dijo esta.-**El vendra luego**

**-¿Por qué no ahora?**-pregunto Darien

**-Debemos tener cuidado de no levantar sospechas con el marques. ****Verán, tal ves el no confié en nosotros, tanto como lo hacemos entre nosotros tres.-**dicho esto, entro al lugar aquel, dejando a los dos hombres un tanto confundidos.

Ya anochecia, Nicolas, vigilaba los movimientos del capitán mientras, Darien, vigilaba el carruaje

_** "Cuando yo pase cerca de tú ranchito raqueña, aunque pase al galope vidita ya aceme señas."**_

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**dijo Darien al ver a la mujer aquella dentro del mismo

**-Ah..tú…les dije que la condesa me habia mandado por un vestido.-**Dijo señalando a los soldados mientras bajaba con un vaporoso vestido rojo

**-Es una su****erte que yo no sea la condesa**

**-NO digas nada. Queria usarlo en la fiesta**

**-Pero ella va a estar ahí**

**-Si la veo, no me lo pondre. Valdra la pena**

**-Cuando ella te vea con ese…**-dijo Darien, pero no termino la frase, ya que aquella, lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso fuertemente para despues aslir corriendo. NIcolas, que habia observado, se hacerco

**-Crei que vigilabas al capitan del barco.-**dijo Darien

**-Fue a verla. Le dare algo de tiempo. ¿todo esta bien por aquí?-**Pregunto Nicolas

-**Todo bien, si no mencionamos el fandango**

_**"Yo soy gaucho curtido, mato las penas cantando, igual que la carraca en el suchal de mi campo"**_

**-¿es alegre no crees?... Debe ser difícil mantener la mente en el trabajo cuando hay musica sonando**

**-Si asi es.**

**-¿alguien ha venido a fisgonear?**

**-Nadie**

**-Habrias disparado de ser asi ¿cierto?**

**-Esta bien Nicolas. La viste**

**-¡La habria ahorcado con el vestido!**

**-¿por habérselo robado?**

**-Creo que en otro tiempo, no habria dudado**

**-Yo creo que no habria tenido alternativa.-**Dicho esto, NIcolas se retitro del lugar.

**-Llegaremos al barco por ese cabo.-**decia el capitan a la duquesa

**-Ahí estare, mañana al ponerse el sol**

**-¿tú todos esos hombres?**

**-Sólo dos. Los otros se perderan en el camino**

**-El bote estara en la playa**

**-Pero hay algo que debo aclarar.-**decia rei mientras contaba varios billetes en la mano.-**Cuando suba al barco con el oro, lo are sola**

**-¿y los dos hombres?**

**-Repito: Abordare sola.-**dijo entregando los billetes al hombre

**-Bien. Por suerte tengo una tripulacion bien armada y entrenada.**

**-¿Quién es?-**pregunto rei a quen tocaba la puerta

**-¡Abaran!**

**-Oh…¡Nicolas! Iba a mandar por ti**.-dijo y abrio la puerta mientras aquel hombre gurdaba los billetes.-**Pasa. El capitan Jones.-**dijo en forma de presentación.-**El es Nicolas, el caballero de quien le hable**

**-Un placer señor.**-dijo este ofreciendo la mano, pero Nicolas, solo lo observo.-**Entonces…-**dijo dirigiendose a la mujer y besando la mano.-**Hasta mañana**

**-Asi sera**

**-¿Qué prisa tiene?-**dijo Nicolas con el sombrero del capitan en las manos

**-Pero Nicolsa, todo esta arreglado. Tiene un largo viaje ¿no querras que se retrace?-**Este la miro y entrego el sombrero al hombre, para despues, observarlo mientras salia del lugar. Ya solos

**-Brindemos.-**dijo rei entregando una copa al hombre, despues de beberla, este, enfurecido, dio una bofetada a la mujer

**-¿haz olvidado quien soy?-**dijo esta poniendose de pie

**-Yo no olvido nada. Ese capitan me miro como si fuera hombre muerto**

**-Es ridiculo!**

**-¿de veras? He visto muchas veces esa mirada**

**-Si confias tan poco en mi…**

**-¡no confio en ti! Todo lo que buscas es el oro, pero no lo tendras sin mi. Me encargare de ese bote antes de que pongas un pie en el. Así aprenderas a tomar lo que te doy y a apreciarlo.**-dijo y dio otro golpe, tendiendola en el sofa, la tomo fuertemente de los brazos .-Porque tú y yo somos iguales

**-¡Cerdo asqueroso!-**dijo esta.-**Debi hacer el trato con Darien**

**-Darien…-**dijo poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a la pequeña mesa, donde varios platillos estaban servidos.-**es un buen hombre**…-dijo y tomo una fruta**.-y todo un caballero. Un verdadero caballero. " Capitan Chiba. Darien Chiba para servirle señora, a su servicio".-**dijo este en ton de burla.-**No confio en el. Le gustan las personas. No se puede confiar en un hombre asi.-**dijo y dio una copa de vino a la mujer

**-Te refieres a que…¿seriamos solo nosotros dos**

**-Me pregunto si ese capitan sabra nadar…-**dijo Nicolas retirando la botella de su boca.-**Siempre eh pensado en tener mi propio barco**.-dijo y volvio a empinarse la botella

**-Pero seguramente…-**dijo rei quitando la botella.-**Tendras dos millones y yo dos.-**lo abrazo.-**y nos tendremos el uno al otro.Dime "amorcito", como nos escaparemos de Chiba.-**Nicolas la tomo por los cabellos

**-Ah…es extraño. Cada vez que paso mis dedos por tús cabellos asi, siento un cosquilleo que me llega hasta los talones**

**-Pero tenemos tan poco tiempo. Y Darien conoce nuestros planes**

**-Parte de los planes.-**Esta se separo de el

**-¿Qué planes tienes?**

**-Querida**

**-Te preguntas porque tendria que compartir algo contigo**

**-Querida, tú sabes donde esta el barco**

**-Debo advertirtelo. POndras mucho cuidado de no tirarnos por la borda…pero te quiero.**-dijo y se fundieronen un larago y apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña cascada, en los interiores de aquella localidad. La mujer aquella, ocupada en el trabajo de colocar aquella prenda

-**Será mejor que te lo quites.**-dijo Darien acercándose

**-Ah…¿la duquesa noto que faltaba?**

**-No te preocupes por ella. Rapido**

**-Lo estaba probando. ¿quieres que lo rompa?**

**-No habra tiempo para la fiesta de esta noche**

**-Mira.**-dijo ella acercandose al hombre**.-¿no es maravilloso?-**este la observo completamente.-**Sientelo. Es seda. Hace tanto que no sentia la seda. Y queria que me vieras con el. Solo una vez **

**-Viste el oro que estaba ahí**

**-¿oro?**

**-El oro que estabas buscando desde que te uniste a la caravana**

**-No puedes creer eso**

**-Sabias que el carruaje estaba vigilado. NO te ibas a exponer solo por ese vestido**

**-Esta bien. Sabias que era una ladrona**

**-No solo una ladrona. Una rebelde. Porque ahora lo eres ¿Qué más hay que no sepa?, te vistes de monja, matas franceses, robas carteras…-**diciendo esto, la mujer se volteo y comenzó a caminar, pero este la detuvo

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo fui quien condujo la carreta cuando el ataque de los rebeldes**

**-Calro que lo hiciste, pero despues del ataque. No trates de mentirme. Todos tus amigos son rebeldes**

**-¿entonces porque me ayudaste?**

**-¿a caso no lo sabes?...ne…necesito de tú ayuda ahora**

**-Tú no eres como esos hombres. No eres un asesino**

**-Sabes que ellos no tienen derecho a ese oro**

**-Ese oro es de quien lo tome. NIcolas o yo. ¿te gusta ese vestido, no? ¿te gustaria una docena, cien? Con accesorios de Paris que hicieran juego…**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**-porque ese oro nos pertenece a los dos, Serena. Tu y yo sabemos que no hay causa que valga cuatro millones. Piensalo, tu, yo y el mundo. Una casa, dos tres, todo lo que desees. Para ambos…-**en ese momento, varios disparos les distrajeron de aquella.-Espera **aquí…**

**-Pero…¡Darien!-**Grito aquella, este corrio, cuando hubo llegado al lugar, se encontro con Nicolas disparando a los soldados, que se llevaban el carruaje. Rubeus disparo e hirio a Nicolas en el brazo.

**-Ve por los caballos.-**Dijo a Charlie, este obedecio. Darien, llego hasta el.-**Huyeron con el carruaje**.-decía mientras se aprisionaba el brazo, Darien dio la vuelta**. -¡espera!, el carruaje lo recuperaremos, pero lo haremos juntos. ¡ahora, sacame esta bala!**-Darien, saco una navaja de entre sus vestiduras y se acerco a Nicolás. **-¿Por qué no cuidabas el oro?**

**-Y que estabas haciendo?-**pregunto Darien

**-No importa. Ahora, sácame la bala**

**-Con gusto.-**dijo Darien y presionando fuertemente, hundió aquel artefacto, unos segundos despues, la bala estaba fuera.

Montaron a las bestias, y comenzaron su persecución, en busca de aquel presiado oro.

_**La Raqueña. Breve parte de esta Zamba, de la autoria de Atahualpa Yupanqui, cuyo "son" es de los más populares en el norte de Argentino. Pues bien, solo una brave mencion, esperando a que la chica de las pampas nos "instruya" en el tema.**_


	13. Al fin de la Batalla

**Rumbo al Sur**

**XIII. Al fin de la Batalla**

Después de cabalgar por varias leguas tras los soldados del ejército, encontraron aquel carruaje, que había volcado, en el medio de un puente. Estos, Darien y Nicolás, bajaron y corrieron hacia el.

**-¡****Deténganse!-** Grito uno de los que les seguían. Estos, lo hicieron y giraron interrogantes. Cada uno de aquellos, les apuntaba con un revolver. Lentamente, caminaron hacia los dos hombres.-**Todos queremos ver lo que hay ahí**

**-Es curiosa la manera en que han estado cuidando ese carruaje últimamente.-**dijo otro de ellos

**-Ahora queremos verlo todo**.-añadió otro

**-Tal parece que despertaron con mucha prisa.-**dijo Darien

**-Tal vez ustedes despertaron nuestras sospechas Sr. Chiba**

**-Si esta ahí lo que creemos, pensaremos que nos estaban engañando… ¿no es verdad?...¡Ahora ábranlo!**-ordeno Doc. Darien y Nicolás quedaron viendo, después, giraron y abrieron la puerta de aquel carruaje. Buscaron en el compartimiento secreto…

**-Parece que el ****Márquez se nos adelanto Nicolás.-**Dijo Darien, en ese momento, Doc quito a Nicolás y busco en el carruaje

**-¡Nada!-**dijo a los otros**.-Siempre esta de tú lado la suerte eh Nicolás**…-este, giro y tiro al otro de un fuerte puñetazo, en ese momento, uno de los hombres, callo al ser blanco de un disparo. Rápidamente, todos se pusieron pecho a tierra y se escondieron tras el carruaje. Cuando alzaron su vista, se encontraron con los soldados de las fuerzas rebeldes que les habían rodeado por completo

**-Por Dios…Mira eso.-**dijo uno de ellos

**-Doc…-**dijo Nicolás.-El rifle

**-De nada ****serviría.-**dijo Darien poniéndose en pie y guardando el revolver, salto por encima del carruaje y camino hacia aquellos.

**-¿se ha vuelto loco?-**Dijo Doc

Darien camino hasta la mitad del camino. Del lado contrario, dos hombres se acercaron a el

**-Tenia razón General…vo****lvemos a vernos**.-Dijo Darien

**-Muy Sabio de su parte el rendirse.-**contesto el otro

**-¿rendirnos? Muy ****difícilmente… ¿para que desperdiciar vidas?-**replico Darien mientras Nicolás llegaba.-**NO esta el oro donde pensamos**

**-Manuel.-**dijo Kou haciendo una seña al que le acompañaba, este se dirigió hacia el carruaje

**-Nos han engañado a todos.-**dijo Darien.-**Creo que el oro va en la carreta de municiones…**

**-No vino aquí solo para decirme eso**

**-Sugiero que nos unamos para recuperarlo**

**-NO. Ese oro es de la patria. No se puede compartir con nadie**

**-No queremos compartirlo. Solo un justo pago de cien mil dólares**

**-Es mucho dinero**

**-Muchos moriremos para ganarlo.-**En ese momento Manuel regreso moviendo negativamente la cabeza

**-Muy bien…el pago se ****hará al recobrar el oro. Confiare en su palabra…y cumpliremos el trato**.-dicho esto, giro e hizo una seña, a la cual, todos sus hombres bajaron los rifles y se retiraron del lugar.

**-De****bo reconocer que eres un hombre listo**.-dijo Nicolás.-**Nadie habría echo una maniobra tan sabia**

**-Cien mil**.-dijo Darien.-**Tal vez debí duplicar la suma**

**-¿Por qué te preocupas por eso, si tendremos cuatro millones?-**Dijo Nicolás mientras avanzaban hacia donde se encontraban los demás.- **¿sabes una cosa? De ahora en adelante te acompañare hasta el final**

**-¿Todo seguirá como siempre Nicolás?**-pregunto Darien

**-No estas molesto ¿verdad?-**dijo Nicolás

**-¿Por qué ****habría de estarlo?-**dijo Darien con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro

**-De acuerdo Darien…no ****debí engañarte. Fue algo estupido. Dime ¿Cómo supiste que habían cambiado el oro a la carreta?**

**-Porque tuvimos la misma idea. Solo que el Márquez fue más rápido.**-Dijo Darien, dejando desconcertado a Nicolás

**-¡demonios! ¿Quién lo hubiera ****creído?**

Medio día era, cuando el Marques, junto a su escolta y la Duquesa, llegaban a un viejo y abandonado monasterio, donde eran recibidos por Rubeus

**-****Capitán…consiguió adelantarse**.-dijo Nicolás

**-Mi ruta fue más directa Señor.**-respondió este.-**Y tenia buenas razones para darme prisa**

**-Sin duda, pero su viaje fue exitoso. ¿El barco espera?**-Pregunto mientras desmontaba

**-Si Señor. El ****capitán enviara una escolta para llevarle a usted y la carga al barco antes de zarpar al amanecer**

**-Bien. Ahora…-**dijo y dirigió su mirada a Reí

**-Supongo que disfrutaras enviándome a una mazmorra, Jedite.-**Este sonriendo se acerco a ella

**-Claro que no.-**Y ofreció su mano para ayudarle a bajar. Se dirigió a Rubeus y dijo.-**LA duquesa ha disfrutado de una vida muy cómoda. Asegúrese de que disfrute de la que le quede….**

**-Si señor.-**respondió otro de los soldados.-**Por aquí señora**.-dijo a Rei, dirigiéndola a los interiores de aquel lugar, mientras Jedite y Rubeus le observaban

Anochecía en el campamento de los rebeldes. Darien y Nicolás, avanzaban entre los propios, que les ofrecían un poco de las viandas para comer. Después de tomar algo, continuaron

**-Son más gentiles de lo que imaginaba**

**-¿Cómo? Nos están engañando.-**respondió Nicolás.-**Creen que les devolveremos el oro**.-pasaron junto a un grupo de hombres que escribían y hacían señas sobre la tierra.-**No sabia que supieran escribir**

**-No son tontos. Saben que lo de mañana no ****será fácil. Se están preparando para ser enterrados adecuadamente**

**-Oh…que listos. Haremos algo…YO escribiré tú nombre y tú el mió…así engañaremos a San Pedro…**

**-¿Qué paso?-**se escucho tras de ellos al general Kou, dirigirse a uno de los suyos

**-Venimos del fuerte****, general.-**Dijo Manuel.-**Están mejor preparados que la ultima vez**

**-Fallamos la ultima vez**.-dijo y después, se dirigió a los otros dos.-**Señores, me alegro que estén aquí ¿Qué tan buenas armas son sus rifles?**

**-Son lo más parecido a la artillería, general.**

**-Bien, ustedes nos cubrirán mientras derribamos las puertas**

**-Es una buena idea, general**.-dijo Nicolás.-**Estaremos tras de ustedes.-**en ese momento, vio a alguien y dijo**.-¡hey amigo! ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Tequila?**-y avanzo hacia el dejando tras a los otros dos

**-Ese ****Nicolás es un hombre extraño.-**dijo Kou.-**Parece feliz con lo que tiene**

**-Mañana podrá ganar un gran premio**

**-¿vale la pena arriesgar la vida por dinero?**

**-Es una buna razón que yo sepa.**-respondió Darien

**-Un hombre necesita m****ás que eso. Necesita algo en que creer…**

**-Yo tengo eso.-**dijo Darien.-**En ese momento, cierta mujer apareció con dos tarros de café**

**-¿ustedes ya se habían visto?-**Pregunto Kou

**-Un par de veces**.-respondió Darien. Kou observo y se retiro. Estos, avanzaron

**-¿estas sorprendido de verme?-**dijo ella**.-¿Por qué?**

**-Creo que anoche ambos sabíamos…**

**-Que ese oro no les pertenece**

**-Como las abejas a la miel ¿eh Darien?-**Interrumpió Nicolás. Darien, la observo y regreso el tarro

**-Gracias.-**dijo y siguió caminando junto a Nicolás dejando sola a la mujer.

Así pues, no bien amanecía, y los rebeldes junto a Darien, Nicolás y sus hombres, se apostaban fuera de aquel lugar. Los soldados, comenzaron a disparar a los que pretendían entrar. Rebeldes caían, en mayor cantidad que del ejército. Darien, junto a Nicolás, apostados en un costado,

**-Parece que nos equivocamos de bando.-**dijo el castaño. Manuel, lanzo una carga de dinamita hacia la puerta, al ver que no había logrado afecto, avanzo junto a otro con un pequeño canon.

**-****Ayúdenlos! ¡Tiren a las ventanas**!-Ordeno Darien a los pistoleros. Así fue, aquellos empezaron a disparar, logrando que la atención se dispersara del hombre con el cañón. De tal forma, que logro volar las puertas. A una señal de Kou, los demás avanzaron y entraron al lugar.

Dentro, tras barricadas hechas con bultos, Jedite daba órdenes a sus hombres. Los cañones retumbaban, cada vez, caían más y más rebeldes. Darien, junto a Nicolás, aprovecharon la caída de uno de los soldados apostados a los cañones. Mientras cargaban…

**-Tienen muchas agallas.-**dijo Darien observando a los rebeldes que peleaban.-**Si consiguen el oro, lo abran ganado**

**-¿Qué? NO esta hablando en serio.**-Dijo Nicolás, alo que Darien solo le observo.-¡**NO estoy dispuesto a ceder lo que me corresponde!**- en ese momento, los soldados lanzaron una granada hacia ellos

**-¡Cuidado!-**Dijo Darien tirándose al cielo halando consigo a Nicolás. Después de la explosión, tomo una de las granadas que llevaban los soldados y se adentraron al lugar. Rubeus, junto a sus lanceros venían a su encuentro. Darien, lanzo la granada que callo junto a la demás artillería, logrando una gran explosión y acabando con aquel y sus hombres.

**-¡****Nicolás!-**grito la pelinegra desde uno de los balcones. Nicolás corrió

**-¡querida! ¿Dónde esta el oro?-**Grito

**-¡el marqués, esta tratando de escapar con el!**

**-Darien.**-grito Nicolás**.- ¡El Marques!-** Dicho esto, Darien corrió junto a con otros dos de los hombres. Entre disparos con los soldados, Darien logro herir al Márquez, este callo del caballo. Los soldados trataron de escapar con el oro, pero Darien hizo una señal a Rico que les dio ventaja. Los eliminaron y este, tomo las riendas de aquella carreta.

Nicolás, subió al balcón donde se encontraba Rei, después de besarla apasionadamente, pregunto

**-¿Dónde esta el barco?**

**-Cerca de aquí. A unas cuantas millas, al norte…**

**-Ahora los dos sabemos donde esta ¿cierto?**

**-Nicolás…me llevaras contigo ¿no es así?-**dijo ella

**-Querida, tú y Chiba no aprenden…**-Paso la mano por la cabellera de la mujer y se separo de ella. Rico, llegaba a bordo de la carreta.-**Lo logramos ¿eh?-**dijo Nicolás

**-Si Señor…lo hicimos.-**dijo este, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Nicolás le disparo.-**Gracias**.-dijo Nicolás y guardo el revolver. Salto y apunto de tomar un rifle cuando…

**-****Nicolás…-**dijo Darien que le apuntaba con otro rifle.-**Así que fue en serio lo que decías después de todo…**

**-Lastima que no entendiste el mensaje…Voy a llevarme esa carreta**

**-Ese oro será para los que lo ganaron…Kou y sus hombres…**

**-No si me das oportunidad de disparar.- **Respondió Nicolás

**-Igual que la diste a Rico**.-y preparo el arma…Nicolás observo, pero Darien tiro el Rifle

**-Ese corazón blando tuyo…es una debilidad**.-dijo Nicolás

**-Hasta Jedite lo tuvo…**

**-Esa fue su equivocación**.-dicho esto, los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, tratando de adivinar los movimientos del otro. Al mismo tiempo, dos disparos se escucharon en el lugar. Nicolás guardo su arma, mientras Darien permanecía en pie…observándole. Nicolás cayó.

Darien se acerco hasta el con cautela. Al llegar, Nicolás le miro, sonrió y después, falleció. Darien, se inclino tomo su arma y con lágrimas en los ojos la arrojo.

Se puso en pie e hizo un saludo con el sombrero a Reí, que observaba desde aquel balcón. Camino hacia la salida, donde las mujeres de aquellos valientes, buscaban entre los muertos o los vivos a "sus hombres". Una de ellas, al verle, corrió a su encuentro.

**-…estas bien…-**dijo

**-¿decepcionada?**

**-No… ¿tengo que estarlo?**

**-Creo que no. Tendrán lo que han venido a buscar…**

**-¿Y tú? ¿Qué veniste a buscar?**

**-Todo…y nada…**

**-Bien…ahora….¿te iras?**

**-Yo…si….ya no tengo nada que hacer. Iré en busca de…algún tesoro perdido…-**dijo y la tomo por el mentón.-**Cuídate…seas…lo que seas…Monja….pro…heredera….rebelde…**

**-Dilo..Prostituta…¿Qué crees que soy en verdad?**

**-Pues…eso, ya no tiene importancia…**

**-Claro que la tiene.**

**-Sabes? Es tarde y me espera un largo viaje…adiós**.-dijo y siguió su camino

**-…Darien…!-**grito Serena, este se detuvo, corrió hacia el y dijo**.-…quédate…o llévame contigo**

**-Pero…**

**-¡por favor!**

_**-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, todo lo he perdido, en juegos, mujeres…no tengo nada…Mis manos **__**están vacías**_.-dijo el

Ella lo miro y cogio la mano de aquel, la miro y entrelazo sus dedos

_**-Ya no…ya no **__**lo están**__.-_dijo mirándolo fijamente

_**-¡oh Serena! ¡Que bello nombre, para tan bella persona**_**!-**dicho esto, la estrecho y la beso. Mientras tanto, el cielo, se vio poblado por negras nubes para después, dejar caer sobre aquel lugar, una densa lluvia.

Aquellos dos, separaron, observaron el cielo. Juntaron sus frentes, rieron y siguieron con aquel beso…beso que les uniría…a el…un buscador de tesoros…a ella…la mujer de su vida.


End file.
